A Love Too Strong
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Jude just returns form spending a month with her mom after Tommy crushed her heart....Jude comes back with news....Jude is 17 and Tommy is 24
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I wrote this story and put it on DLS and I just finished it…

Ok so I wrote this story and put it on DLS and I just finished it….So I thought I would bring it over here and share it with you guys….I hope you all enjoy it…..

Jude just returns form spending a month with her mom after Tommy crushed her heart...Jude comes back with news...Jude is 17 and Tommy is 24

Chapter 1

Jude enters G-Major happy to be back. She would have been back sooner but her dad wanted to spend time with her. Being away from everyone for a month was hard but she had to go see her mom. The first person she saw when she entered G-Major was none other than Tommy.  
Jude: "Hey Quincy. Miss me."  
Tommy: "Jude of course I missed you. Come here girl" he pulls her into a hug.  
Jude: "I missed you to Quincy" she so wanted to kiss him but after everything she couldn't. Tommy looked at her and knew something was going on.  
Tommy: "Spill it Harrison. What's wrong?" he asked firmly.  
Jude: "Nothing Tommy. I'm just glad to be here with you that's all" she says looking away from him to ashamed to look since she just lied to him. Tommy knew he had to get it out of her. He grabbed her hand and led her into studio one.  
Tommy: "You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you" he said standing in front of the door so she could not escape.

Looking at Tommy she knew she had to tell him.  
Jude: "Fine" she says as she sits in a chair before continuing "While I was gone all I could think about was you and it was driving me crazy" she stopped as tears begin to come down her cheek. Tommy looked at her and was scared of what she was going to tell him, he had a feeling what it might be.

Jude: "To get my mind off you I went to this club" she took a deep breathe before continuing "and I met this guy. We hung out and had so much fun. After that day we continued to hang out and well we are dating" she was afraid of his reaction. Tommy never did well when she dated Shay or Jamie or Spied.

Tommy: "What!" he yelled but then he thought for a second "how are you dating when he lives in Europe" he said with a smile on his face.  
Jude: "He actually lives here. He was visiting his family. He is a member of Patsy's new band she was putting together" Jude looked up at Tommy and saw the hurt and anger on his face "After we kissed and had sex you said that it could never happen again until I was 18. You hurt me so bad. I understand I really do Tommy and I know we have worked out our issues. I spent enough time crying over you. Its time for me to move on." She got up to leave. Tommy looked at her not knowing what to say he moved so she could exit.  
Tommy. "You still my girl" he called after her. Without turning around she said "Always" and left G-Major

Jude had a hard time going to sleep that night because her thoughts kept going back to the night that she and Tommy made love in the studio. They were working late in the studio that night to finish her first single for her third album. When she finished recording it she joined Tommy by the soundboard.

Tommy: "I think this is going to be a hit" he said yawning.  
Jude: "Thanks Tommy for staying and finishing the song I wouldn't have been able to sleep until it was done" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Tommy stood there frozen for a minute. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss. He licked her lips asking for permission to enter her. Jude opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. They stood there and kissed for ten minutes until Tommy pulled away from him.

Tommy: "We should stop before this goes too far" he said as he turned to make sure everything is turned off so they could leave. Jude grabs Tommy and turns him so he is facing him.  
Jude: "Tommy I want this to go as far as it can go" she said as she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back as he began to lift her shirt over her head. She raised her arms so he can pull it off. He started to kiss her down her neck making Jude moan. She grabbed his shirt and pulls it off of him and threw it across the room. She started to kiss his bare chest as he started to unclasp her bra. He threw her bra across the room with his shirt. He started to message her breast while continue his assault on her neck. He looked at her he could see that she wanted this as much as he did.

Tommy: "Are you sure…" but before he could ask she was starting to unbutton his jeans. She kissed Tommy passionately as he started to unbutton her jeans. They stepped out of their jeans and he picked her up not breaking their kiss, he carried her to the couch. He laid her down and turned to walk towards his jeans. He pulled out a condom and walked back to Jude. He slid his boxers off and put the condom on. He got back on top and slid her panties off.

Tommy: "Are you ready" Jude nodded and as soon as she did Tommy entered her slowly. His thrusts were slow since this was her first time. She winced in pain but then pleasure took over her. Once he felt himself break through her protective wall his thrusts became faster. She arched her back in pleasure as he kissed her down her neck and took her breast into his mouth.  
Jude coming to her breaking point she screamed Tommy name. Feeling that he was about to come to his breaking point so he thrusts in her faster and then collapse in on top of her. He looks down at Jude and sees pleasure in her eyes. He exits her and gets up and begins to put his clothes on. Jude gets up and stares at him wondering why he is getting dressed.  
Jude: "Tommy why are you getting dress" he is still refusing to look at her "Tommy will you look at me"  
Tommy: "Jude you should get dressed" is all he says before he walks out the door. Jude hurries and gets dressed and walks out to look for Tommy. She finds him standing by his viper.

Jude: "Tommy what is going on why won't you look at me" she says as she walks and stands in front of him forcing him to look at her.  
Tommy: "Jude what happened should not have happened. We should never have had sex. Your only 17 and I am 24" Tommy looks at Jude who stepped back from him. Jude had tears streaming down her face "I'm not sorry about what happened but it can never happen again. At least not until your 18. I'm sorry Jude but this is the way it has to be." He went to hug Jude but she pulled away. Her heart was broken more tears began to fall.

Jude: "Can you take me home now" that was all she could say to him. She couldn't even look at him. Jude was awoken from her thoughts as her phone began to ring. Jude turned and looked at her clock that read 12:30. She picked up her phone and said "hello". "Jude did I wake you I am so sorry to wake you"

Jude: "Mike is that you. I am so glad to hear from you. I miss you so much"  
Mike: I miss you to. I just want to let you know that I was in town and that I have to be at G-Major tomorrow to help Patsy record so I was wondering if you would like to have lunch tomorrow"  
Jude who was now smiling "I would love to. Ill can't wait to see you. Ill talk to you tomorrow. Good night."  
Mike: "see you tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful"  
After they hung up Jude sat on her bed smiling. She couldn't wait for tomorrow but then she thought what about Tommy. How is Tommy going to act when he meets him for the first time?


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was a little nervous about going to G-Major today

Jude was a little nervous about going to G-Major today. She did not know what to expect when Tommy and Mike come face to face. She wanted to tell Tommy that Mike was here but she couldn't find him all day.

Mike: "Jude. I missed you so much" he pulls her into a hug and kisses her lightly on the lips.  
Jude: "Mike I am so glad that you are back" as she pulls him into a deeper kiss. They stand there kissing each other for a minute. Jude suddenly pulls away as she can see Tommy staring at her with fire in his eyes.  
Tommy: "Jude if you're done being a slut can we get to work" he said with hate in his voice.  
Mike: "I think you need to apologize to her before I make you" he said as he took a few steps towards Tommy.  
Tommy: "And if I don't what are you going to do about it" Tommy took a few more steps so now they were standing right in front of each other fire in both of their eyes. Jude stood there for a minute until she noticed that she had to step in before they started to fight.

Jude: "Ok guys lets take a step back before you" but before she could finish her statement Darius was walking towards them noticing the tension that was going on between the two of them.  
Darius: "Tommy Jude don't you have an album you need to be working on" he yelled at then looking at Mike "And shouldn't you be in a studio with Kwest" they all looked at Darius and saw how angry he look. They didn't say anything just went their separate ways. In studio 1 the tension was high. Jude was angry at Tommy for what he said and he could tell by the way she was staring at him.  
Tommy: "Jude I'm sorry for what I called you. You know I didn't mean it. I saw you with that guy standing there kissing" he looked away as anger began to take over. Seeing another guy kissing his girl made him loose control of himself. "Jude"  
Jude: "Tommy just stop. You have no right to interfere in my personal business. I can kiss whomever I want whenever I want wherever I want. And if you can't handle that then you can go find you another artist to work with" Jude began to cry but kept a sincere face throughout. Tommy looked at her and decided that he wanted to work with her so at least he will have a chance to get his girl back.  
Tommy: "Fine. I will stay out of your personal business. Can we get to work" Jude just gave him a nod as she got out her guitar and journal. She began to sing

Woah woahh

Have I been blind  
For the first time in my life, I feel I've opened up  
My eyes  
Since you've arrived  
Like an angel from the sky, I'm on a spiritual high

Tommy listened and the way she was singing she sounded so beautiful. How could he be so stupid? He hurt the woman of his dreams. He has to win her back but how. Jude could see that Tommy was in deep thought as she continued to sing.

So don't you ever go away  
I could never face  
Losing you would kill my faith in a higher place

What kind of world  
Would it be without you  
I couldn't breathe without you near  
What kind of world would I see without you  
I can't dream without you here

Tommy looked at her wondering who this song could possibly be about. He thought it was him since all her songs were always about him but now he wasn't sure they could be about her new boyfriend. He felt a pain in his stomach knowing that this song could possible not be about him.

Yeah whoa yeah

Beautiful boy  
How on earth did I do something worth deserving you  
My better half  
How I cherish through and through every part of you  
I do  
Loving you's made me whole now I belong  
I found my home  
Promise me we'll always stay the way we are today

What kind of world  
Would it be without you  
I couldn't breathe without you near  
What kind of world would I see without you  
I can't dream without you here

Hey-yeah

I can't ever imagine, if this never had happened  
I thank God every day  
Almost lost you forever, but I always remember  
Said you're my saving grace

What kind of world (what kind of world)  
Would it be without you (oh without you)  
I couldn't breathe without you near (ohh near)  
What kind of world (what kind of world)  
Would I see without you (oh see without you)  
I can't dream without you here (dream without you here)

Jude finished her song. "So Quincy how was that" she looked at him waiting for a response.  
Tommy: "It was beautiful. How about we break and then we will finish it up afterwards. How about we go to lunch so we can talk about what happened earlier"  
Jude: "I cant I already have plans. See you later Quincy" she did not look at him while she exited the studio to go and see if Mike was ready for lunch. Tommy just sat there wondering if he just ruined his chance with Jude if his jealousy ways are driving Jude away from him. But then he thought no in the end she will choose me no matter what she always does. Besides she is my girl no one can take her away from me. Tommy sat there with a smile on his face as he devised a plan that he knew would bring Jude running back into his arms.

Jude walked to Studio B where Kwest was with Patsy and her band. Jude slid in to listen to what they were laying down.  
Kwest: "Hey superstar what's up?"  
Jude: Nothing its break time and me and Mike had plans for lunch. That song is sounding good" listening to it as Kwest was adding some final touches.  
Kwest: "Yeah when you can get Patsy to actually pay attention she makes good music. I think Mike is in the main lobby waiting for you" he said smiling "superstar can I ask you something" he said as she reached the door to leave.  
Jude: "Yeah what's on the mind" she turned to look at him.

Kwest: "Well you know me and your sister have been dating for a long time now and I want to ask her to marry me. I have this whole dinner thing worked out but I want you to come. I have already invited your dad and his girlfriend. You can bring Mike and Tommy is coming too" Jude stood there for a minute thinking about how she was going to be able to keep Tommy and Mike in control. She had to be there for her sister.  
Jude: "Of course ill be there. When is it?" Not wanting to think about what might happen when Tommy and Mike get together in the same room.  
Kwest: "Tonight it going to be at my place" he said as he began to write his address on a piece of paper and then handing it to Jude. "Thanks superstar. See you at around 7"  
Jude: "Ok see you at 7 Kwest" she turned and left. She found Mike sitting on the couch waiting for her. When he sees her walking towards him he gets up and walks towards her.

Mike: "Hey beautiful. Ready to go" he asks as he kisses her on the cheek.  
Jude: "Yeah let's get out of here" Tommy watches her leave the building with him. He looked in disgust as he had his hands all over Jude. He started to think more about his plan until he was interrupted by Kwest.

Kwest: "Hey man I just wanted to know if you were still coming tonight"  
Tommy: "Yeah man I'll be there"  
Kwest: "ok. And so you know Jude will be there and she I bringing Mike with her" he said as he turned and walked out the doors. That made Tommy even angrier but then he thought tonight would be the perfect night to set something in motion. An hour went by and Jude finally came back from her lunch with Mike.

Mike: "So I'll pick you up at around 6:30 then beautiful"  
Jude: "Yes. And don't be late" she laughed as she kissed him passionately before heading off to the studio to finish working with Tommy.  
Tommy: "Took you long enough" he said as she entered the room.  
Jude: "Can we just get to work" she was still mad at him from what happened earlier. They stayed in the studio working on the song for an hour.  
Tommy: "That's it for the day. See you later"  
Jude: "yeah about later. Can you pretend to be civilized tonight? It going to be Sadie's big day and I don't want your ego to get in the way" she didn't mean to sound harsh but she knew Tommy and she didn't want him to ruin this day for her sister.  
Tommy: "You have my word" he said as he walked out the studio. Jude didn't think much else about it. As she was about to leave Sadie called her name.

Judie: "Yeah Sades what do you want"  
Sadie: "Darius wants to see you in his office" Jude walked towards Darius office she was nervous because she thought he was going to ask about what happened earlier. When she got to the office there were two other people standing there.  
Jude: "D you wanted to see me?"  
Darius: "Yeah Jude I want you to meet our two new artists" he said pointing to the two that was standing there. "This is Kevin" as he pointed to the guy standing next to a female "And this is Grace"  
Jude: "Nice to meet you" she said as she put her hand out to shake. Both did.  
Darius: "T comes in. I want you to meet our new artists" Jude spun around to see Tommy standing there in the doorway.  
Jude: "D I have to go is that all you wanted"  
Darius: "Yeah that's all" Jude quickly exited. She looked at her clock in her car it was 6. She had to hurry because Mike was about to be there in 30 minutes. An hour later she was standing at Kwest door waiting for him to open it.

Kwest: "Finally the final guests are here" he said hugging Jude and giving Mike a handshake.  
Jude: "I guess everyone's here" she said while following Kwest inside.  
Kwest: "yeah but your dad couldn't come he had to take care of some business so he had to go out of town" Jude opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't move. Her eyes were on Tommy who had some blonde drooling all over him. She couldn't believe that he would bring someone who looked so trashy. She turned her head to refocus on Kwest.  
Jude: "so are you still going to propose"  
Kwest: "Yeah your dad said to go on without him" he said as he walked towards the kitchen. Jude and Mike went into the room where Tommy was. They sat down across from them. Mike was still angry at Tommy for what happened earlier but he promised Jude that he wouldn't say anything as long as Tommy behaved himself. Kwest reentered the room with Sadie by his side. Jude was relieved that they entered because their uncomfortable silence was killing her.

Sadie: "Ok guys lets eat" they all enjoyed there food. When everyone was done Kwest stood up and asked everyone for their attentions.  
Kwest: "I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. As everyone knows me and Sadie have been dating for 2 years now and she is the love of my life" Kwest grabs Sadie's hand as he gets down on one knee. "Sadie I love you so much. Will you marry me?"  
Sadie: "Of course I will" Kwest slid the ring on her finger and then pulled her into a hug. Everyone got up to congratulate the happy couple. When everyone was done they decided to move their location into the living room. Everyone was talking about the happy couple.  
Jude: "Sades I am so happy for you" Jude had a big smile on her face. Tommy just stared at her wondering when he should tell Jude.  
Sadie: "Thanks Jude. I can't wait to start planning" she said as she went and sat with Kwest. Everyone talked and laughed for about another 2 hours. Then everyone began to leave so the happy couple could have some time alone.

Mike: "That was nice" he looked at Jude with a look that he had something on his mind.  
Jude: "Is there something wrong?"  
Mike: "Yeah. I have to leave; I have to go back to Europe. My mom is sick and I want to be there for her. I don't know how long I am going to be gone" he looked at her waiting for her to say something.  
Jude: "I understand. Go be with your mom. Make sure you keep in touch"  
Mike: "I will no matter what" he gave her kiss before walking to there cars. Tommy overheard the whole conversation and knew that he finally had the opening that he needed. There was no one standing in his way of getting Jude all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude had been feeling a little lonely since Mike was gone

Jude had been feeling a little lonely since Mike was gone. It had been 2 weeks since he left but she knew she had to get on with her life. Being in the studio with Tommy wasn't helping. He was acting stranger than normal. He talked to her only about music and would smile at her with a cynical smile which made her wander what he was up to. She walked into the studio to find Tommy not there. That was strange since he was always there before her. She saw Darius and decided to ask him where Tommy was.

Jude: "Hey D have you seen Tommy"  
Darius: "Let me guess he forgot to tell you. I gave you guys the day off to start the weekend early" Jude stood there wandering why Tommy forgot to mention it to her but before she could get her phone out and call him Sadie was approaching her with a smile on her face. She was holding a bouquet of an assortment of red and pink roses.  
Sadie: "Jude these just arrived for you. And there was a note with them. Who is the new guy?"

Jude: "There is no new guy I wander who they are from. Maybe Mike had them sent to me" but then she thought against it since she hasn't talked to him since the day he left. She gabbed the flowers and read the note. Hey big eyes. Meet me at my place we need to talk. Tommy.  
Sadie: "Tommy huh. What's going on between you to? I thought you were done with that part of your life."  
Jude: "I don't know what is going on" she said as she pulled out her cell phone and went to Tommy's name.  
Tommy: "I knew you would be calling"  
Jude: "What is all this Tommy?" she knew he was up to something and she did not feel like playing any games.  
Tommy: "I know you need to talk and I need to tell you a few things so come by for dinner" Jude thought for minute. She promised herself that she would not fall for him like she always did.  
Jude: "Tommy I don't think that's a good idea. I have to go bye" and she quickly hung up the phone before Tommy could argue with her. Tommy sat there thinking of another way to get Jude to spend some alone time with him. Jude gave Sadie a look that told Sadie not to ask and Jude left G-Major to go home. When Jude got to her house her front door was hidden by so many bouquets of roses the same ones she received at G-Major. Tommy was really trying to get her attention and so she decided just to ignore it. She cleared a path for her to enter her house. As she began to open her door the house was full of even more roses now she was starting to get irritated. She turned to walk out her door when she ran into Jamie and Patsy.

Patsy: "Whoa blondie what's with all the flowers? Me and Jamie had a hard time getting into your house"  
Jude: "It's Tommy"  
Jamie: "So what did he do to try and get on your good side" Jamie starting to tense up and Jude noticed.  
Jude: "Nothing but I am about to head over to his place and see what the hell is going on" she said as she began to walk out to her car. She drove to his house thinking of what she was going to say to him. She pulled up to his place got out her car and went up and banged on his door. Tommy answered the door with a smile on his face but it didn't last when he saw the look on Jude's face. Jude went passed him and walked into his place.

Tommy: "Sure come on in" he said as he closed the door behind him and turned his attention to Jude.  
Jude: "Tommy what the hell are you trying to do" she yelled at the top of her lungs "I come home and can barely get into my house and then when I do I can't walk through my house" she was so mad that her face was beginning to turn red.  
Tommy: "Jude calm down I just thought you would appreciate them since those are your favorite" he looked at her this was not the expression he was expecting from her.  
Jude: "One bouquet was fine but you went over board. Tommy I just" she took a deep breathe trying to regain her composer before finishing "You say we cant be with each other until I am 18 but then you do something like this" she looked away from him as tears started to fall down here cheek. Tommy tries to pull her close to him but she pulls away.  
Tommy: "Jude I am sorry about everything that happened and I am trying to make everything better between us. Jude I love you and it has been killing me that you are so far away from me" he started to walk towards her but she backed away.  
Jude: "I can't. I just can't fall into your arms like I normally would Tommy I have to think about this. I'm sorry" she said as she began to walk towards the door but before she could open the door Tommy grabbed her and turned her around so she could face him.  
Tommy: "what is it going to take to get you to love me again?"

Jude: "I do love you Tommy I always have but I don't think I can do this right now. It's too soon for me to fall back into your arms" he let go of her and she walked out his door. He stood there completely lost for words and not knowing what she meant. Jude got into her car and broke down crying. She wanted to get out and run into his arms and just get lost in him but she couldn't she was not ready. She wiped her tears away and left to go home. When she got home the flowers had been cleared and she knew that Jamie probably got rid of them for her. She walked up to her room and she found a box on her bed and on top there was a note and she could tell by the handwriting that it was from Tommy. She read the note Jude I know this is too soon but I love you and you are all I can think about. I don't want to be without you any longer. I was stupid to push you out of my life and I regretted it everyday. I know I acted like a jerk and I am so sorry for that and I hope that you can forgive me. I love you like I have never loved anyone else and it scares me because I keep hurting you but this is all to new to me but please give me a chance to show you the man I know I can be. Love Tommy. As she finished reading she had tears in eyes as she started to open the box her mouth opened wide. In the box was a beautiful diamond necklace with a star pendant on it. She stood their and admired the necklace until she heard a knock at the door. She went downstairs and opened the door to see Tommy standing there.

Tommy: "Jude I know" but before he could finish Jude pulled him into a very deep passionate kiss. They stood in the doorway kissing until Tommy pulled away looking a little confused.  
Tommy: "Jude what was that about?"  
Jude: "Tommy I am so sorry. I just thought that if I could say that I didn't want to be with you everything would be ok. But I was just lying to myself. I love you to much to stay away. And everything that you did for me today just made me realize that you are the one for me" a tear rolled down her face and Tommy wiped it away a pulled her into him and kissed him. The kiss began to deepen and they both wanted it they both wanted to make love. Tommy kicked the door closed and grabbed Jude's thighs and pulled her up around him so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her up to her room and laid her across her bed and they both knew what was about to take place next and neither decided to fight against it. Just to let what happen happen.

Tommy looked down at Jude and he knew that this is what he wanted to happen and he knew Jude wanted it to. This time he knew that if it happened he was not going to regret it. Jude could see that he was in deep thought so she pulled him down to her and kissed him reassuringly to take away any doubts that he might have.

Tommy: "Jude I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you" he looked at her with a sad express on his face.  
Jude: "I know Tommy but it ok. You're here with me now and everything is going to be ok" she kissed him. That was all Tommy had to hear because he began his assault on her neck. Jude let a moan as she started to lift up Tommy's shirt and threw it on her floor. Tommy lifted Jude's shirt over her head and threw it to wear his was. Jude ran her hands up and down Tommy's back as he began to unclasp her bra and throwing it on top of there shirt pile. He takes one of Jude's breasts into his mouth and sucks it which causes Jude to moan and not wanting to wait much longer to feel Tommy inside of her she starts to unbutton his pants. She unzips them and pulls them down with the help of Tommy. Tommy starts to do her jeans but he was moving to slow for Jude that she took them off herself. Seeing that she was starting to get impatient he grabs a condom from his pants and repositions himself on Jude. As their was nothing left but their underwear he forcefully takes Jude's off which caused them to rip.

Tommy: "I'm sorry Jude"  
Jude: "Its ok I didn't like them that much anyways" they both let out a little laugh and then resumed to what they were doing. Tommy started to take off his boxers but stopped when he thought he heard a noise. Jude looked at him wandering why he stopped.  
Jude: "What's wrong" is starting to feel like he was having second thoughts.  
Tommy: "I thought I heard something" he listened for another sign but he didn't hear anything so he completely took his boxers off and slipped the condom on. He enters her which causes both of them to moan because this is what they have been waiting for. Tommy starts to thrust inside her but stops suddenly as soon as he hears someone cough at Jude's doorway. Tommy gets off Jude and looks around to see her dad standing there looking like he was about to kill him.

Stuart: "Get dressed NOW! And meet me downstairs" he slams her door and heads downstairs. Jude looks at Tommy who had fear in his eyes. He was just caught having sex with Jude. How could they be so stupid and not close the door? Was all he could think of as he got dressed. They got dressed and headed downstairs without saying anything to each other. Stuart was waiting for them in the living room with anger all on his face.

Stuart: "I come home to see my family and I find Tommy in my youngest daughter's bed naked" he could barely control his anger. He wanted to throw himself at Tommy and kill him.  
Tommy: "Stuart I love your daughter so much and I know what u saw is bad but me and Jude" but Tommy was interrupted by Mr. Harrison.  
Stuart: "She is only 17. She is not legal yet" Jude speaking up for the first time.  
Jude: "Dad I know what I am doing. I love Tommy so much. We are together and if you can't accept that then maybe its time that I leave" Tommy looked at her in shock. He knew how much she loved her dad and for her to be choosing him over her dad made Tommy realize that what they felt and had was real.

Stuart: "Since you put it that way I guess I have no choice then to accept it. Just if you guys need to you know do it somewhere else" he still was not completely in love with this but he didn't want to loose his daughter. "Jude I need to speak to Tommy" Jude looked at her dad then at Tommy who looked like he was going to pass out. He was so terrified but she obeyed her dad and left the room.  
Stuart: "Tommy you have hurt my daughter so much but no matter how much you hurt her she stills go back to you. I am not really happy about this relationship but for my daughter I will try but if you hurt her in anyway I promise this on everything that I love I will make you pay" he had a serious look on his face and Tommy knew he meant every word.

Tommy: "I love Jude so much and I don't want anything to go wrong I want to try and make this work. I know I have hurt in the past and I regret all those times that I made her cry. I know I don't deserve all the chances she has given me but I am not going to ruin this one" he looked at Stuart hoping he sounded believable to him. Stuart looked at him for a minute and then went into the kitchen where Jude was.

Jude: "Dad I am sorry about earlier but" Stuart put a hand up to stop her from explaining.  
Stuart: "I am not excited about this but I am willing to keep an open mind" he hugged his daughter and then left and went to his room. Jude started to cry because she knew he was disappointed in her. Tommy knowing her dad was gone went to see Jude. He put embraced her into a hug.  
Tommy: "Let's get out of here" she just nodded. He lead her to his viper and opened the door for her to get in. they drove in silence until they reached his place.

the song i used is Corrine Bailey Rae Like a Star...

Jude knew that her dad was angry. She couldn't help but cry the whole way to his house and all Tommy wanted to do was hold her and make all the pain go away. He led her up to his place and had her sit on the couch. Once she was on it new tears began to run down her face. Tommy grabbed a blanket wrapped it around her and sat with his arms tightly holding her. She slowly drifted to sleep feeling safe in his arms and knowing that he would protect her no matter what. When Tommy saw she was fast asleep her picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down. He got into bed laid next to her admiring her beauty before he drifted to sleep. Jude awoke the next morning to an arm wrapped around her waist. She was scared at first because she forgot for a second where she was but then she remembered that she was with Tommy. She stared down at Tommy looking at how innocent he looked when he was sleeping. After staring at him she slowly got up making sure not to disturb him. She went downstairs to where his piano was and sat there thinking about what happened the night before. She started to play the piano and the words just flowed out of her.

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Oh.. I do love you,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Tommy awoke to find Jude not laying next to him. He began to panic but then he heard the sounds of his piano. He rolled out of bed and walked downstairs to see Jude sitting at his piano playing. Instead of acknowledging his presence he stood quiet and listened to the song she was playing.

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is a fade,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh.,..  
Your love,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

The song sounded so beautiful. He could tell that it was about him. It made him think about how lucky he was to have her in his life especially after all the pain he caused her. A tear began to fall down his cheek so he brushed it away quickly and finished listening to Jude play.

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is a fade,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh.,..  
Your love,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

Jude was starting to cry while she was playing the song. Tommy knew that she was starting to cry he could her it in her voice. He wanted nothing more than to go up and hold her in his arms but he knew that she had to finish and get it out of her system.

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands

Jude finished and she turned to see a smiling Tommy staring at her.  
Jude: "How long have you been standing there?"  
Tommy: "Long enough to hear that beautiful song what's it called?"  
Jude: "Like a Star. Did you really like it? I woke up and thought about last night and the song just came to me"  
Tommy: "I am so sorry about what happened last night. I should have made sure the door was closed. I know how to ruin everything. Why do you even put up with me?" he looked away from her feeling ashamed of everything that happened last night. Jude walked up to him and turned him to face her.  
Jude: "Tommy I put up with you because I love you and I know that things have happened in the past between us but it's in the past. I am ready to get on with my life and I want you in it. So stop beating yourself up for what happened a long time again. I need you to for us to have a relationship together"  
Tommy: "I love you to Jude and I will try for you" he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss was broken by the sound of hunger in her stomach.  
Tommy: "Come on big eyes let me make you some breakfast"  
Jude: "That sounds good" they walked to the kitchen and Tommy began to prepare J shaped pancakes because he knew they were Jude's favorite.


	4. Chapter 4

They finished their breakfast in silence

They finished their breakfast in silence. Jude was the first one to speak.  
Jude: "Quincy those were the best pancakes ever" she said kissing him softly on the lips.  
Tommy: "Only the best for my girl" he said as he deepened the kiss. They allowed their tongues to explore each others mouth until Jude pulled away.  
Jude: "We should go get ready for work" Tommy had a lustful look in his eyes as he followed her upstairs to the bathroom. As she was about to enter the bathroom her phone began to ring. She looked down at the phone and saw a name that she never thought she would see again Mike.

Jude: "Hello" she wondered why he was calling.  
Mike: "Jude hey I am here at the airport. I am back. I don't have time to talk because I am running late for a meeting with Darius but I will see you at G-Major we have a lot to get caught up on. Bye beautiful"  
Jude: "Bye" they hung up and that conversation left Jude confused. Her and Mike never technically broke up he left to go take care of his mom. She started to feel guilty over what had been happening over the past few weeks since he has been gone. While she was in deep thought she never noticed Tommy enter the room. He looked at her and knew that something was on her mind.

Tommy: "Jude what's wrong?" he walked over to her and sat her down on the end of the bed and sat next to her.  
Jude: "Tommy that was Mike" when he heard his name Tommy tensed up "He is back in town and he is on his way to G-Major" she began to have tears in her eyes. Tommy could tell that she wasn't telling him everything.  
Tommy: "What happened during the phone call" he said starting to cradle her in his arms. She quickly pulled away.  
Jude: "Tommy before he left we never officially broke up. I couldn't do that to him. And now here we are and I just don't know what to do I am confused. I am sorry Tommy" she turned and left the room to go into the bathroom. Tommy sat there wondering what that meant. What was going to happen to them? He loved her more than anything and he knew she felt the same way. He got up and went to the bathroom door to go in but it was locked.

Tommy: "Jude open up we need to talk" he said knocking on the door.  
Jude: "I can't not right now I am sorry Tommy. Can you take me home so I could get some clothes to wear?" she said as she opened the door to go to his room so she could gather up her stuff. Tommy looked at her confused but he knew when she was ready she would talk to him.  
Tommy: "Yeah" a half hour later they pulled up to the Harrison house and Jude got out without saying a word to Tommy. Tommy drove off to G-Major not knowing what just happened. They were finally happy but then Mike had to come back and ruin things for us. His hatred for Mike grew even more now that he could actually come between him and Jude. Jude was happy that her dad was not home, she did not feel like dealing with him at the moment. Jude went up to take a shower and change her clothes. When she finished she thought about what she was going to do. Jude loved Tommy and wanted to be with him but she also cared about Mike and she didn't want to hurt him even though she already has by being with Tommy and almost having sex with him. She was so confused about the situation. As she was walking down the stairs their, was a knock on the door. She was worried that it might be Tommy demanding that they talk but when she opened the door it wasn't Tommy standing their, it was Mike.

Mike: "Hey beautiful. These are for you" he handed her a bouquet of red and pink roses and kisses her on the lips softly. Jude pulls away.  
Jude: "Thanks they are beautiful. What are you doing here I thought you had a meeting with Darius?" she said as she started to walk to the kitchen to put her flowers into a vase.  
Mike: "I do but I thought maybe you might need a ride" he observed her face and could tell that she was hiding something "Jude what's wrong and don't lie you're a bad liar."  
Jude: "I kissed Tommy we almost had sex but my dad stopped us before we did but I did spend the night with him" she felt tears starting to run down her face "I am so sorry its just that he did this really sweet yet annoying thing for me and I was missing you so much. And you never called so I thought you was never coming back" her tears started to fall even more now. Mike stood there in shock from what he just heard but then he walked over to Jude and pulled her into his arms.  
Mike: "Jude its ok. We can make it through this. You didn't sleep with him even though you wanted to but you didn't" she looked up at him through her teary eyes.  
Jude: "You don't want to break up with me?"  
Mike: "No I love you Jude. I know I should have called but I needed to take care of things. I am so sorry. Jude I came back for you because I love you" she could not believe what he was saying. She looked at him and thought for a second. Who did she want to be with? Her and Tommy still could not be together since she was not yet 18 and she actually did have feelings for Mike. After she thought for a second she looked back up at Mike and said "I love you to" they kissed each other deeply. After a few moments of silence they looked at the time and noticed that they were running late.  
Jude: "We should be going" Mike nodded and led them out to his car and drove to G-Major.

They pull up to the G-Major parking lot and walk into the building holding hands. Tommy was in studio a when he noticed her walk in. he had a smile on his face until he saw her holding hands with Mike. Darius was on his way to his office when he sees Jude and Mike walk in.  
Darius: "You two" pointing to Jude and Mike "My office now" they looked at each other with a worried expression on their faces. They started to walk towards Darius office when Jude felt eyes staring at her. She knew they were Tommy's and she looked and could see confusion and anger on his face. She looked away not trying to catch his eyes. They enter Darius office and close the door as they enter.

Darius: "Sit" they do as they are told. "So are you two involved or is this something else" he looked more at Jude when he stated the question.  
Jude: "yes d we are together" he could tell that Jude had other things on her mind.  
Darius: "Mike can you excuse us. I need to talk to Jude in private about something concerning her album" Mike stood up to leave. Jude had a worried expression on her face knowing that he wanted to talk about something other than her album.  
Darius: "Jude I know that I normally don't get in others personal business unless it will effect your work. I know that you don't really care about him like he does for you. I can tell by"

Jude: "D I don't mean to be rude but you know nothing about me and Mike and I would prefer if you would stay out of it" she started to become angry.  
Darius: "Ok fine but be careful you are my number one artist and I would hate for something to happen to you. Now how is the album going? Are you and Tommy working ok in the studio?" she didn't know what to say. Things were about to start feeling awkward towards them because of what happened this morning. She loved having him as a producer but how well were they going to work together.  
Jude: "The albums coming along great and me and Tommy are doing fine. Are we done here? I do need to go record." She said as she stood up.  
Darius: "Yeah and send Mike in on your way out" Jude walked out as Mike walked in. she didn't want to go into the studio but she had to. Tommy was sitting at the soundboard with his head hanging low. She knew his feelings were hurt all because of her. She walked in and as she entered Tommy looked up from the soundboard to turn and look at her.

Tommy: "Are you ready to record?" that was all he could say before turning back to the soundboard.  
Jude: "Tommy please we need to talk. Let me explain"  
Tommy: "No Jude. I don't care what you have to say. I come profess my love for you and I thought you loved me back but stupid me. I can't believe you just used me" anger and sadness was taking over him. "I thought we had something special going on but I guess I was just a substitute for you since you boyfriend wasn't here" he was so angry that he started to yell. Jude with tears in her eyes looked at him shocked that he was saying those things to her.  
Jude: "Tommy you know that's not true. I care so much about you and it is killing me that I hurt you. I love you so much but you know that this is not going to work between us" she said starting to regain her composure.

Tommy: "Why Jude, why won't we work? If we both love each other than why can't we make it work between us? What are you afraid of?" Jude not looking directly at him began to speak again.  
Jude: "Because I am afraid that this doesn't mean the same to you that it does for me and that you are going to end up leaving me again" she couldn't help herself tears came down her face once again. "Tommy I am tired of crying over you. I want you I want to be with you so much but somehow something comes in between us. Maybe those are all signs that we are not meant to be together" Tommy looked at her not believing what she was saying to him.  
Tommy: "Jude I am sorry for hurting you in the past and I don't believe that you believe what you said. I love you and I am done hurting you, when are you going to see that" he started to walk towards her. They were so close that she could feel his hot breathe and it sent shivers down her spine.  
Jude: "Tommy I" but before she could doubt anymore about them he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Jude went to push him off of her but she couldn't fight it. She knew he was the one for her. She forgot all about Mike. Tommy pushed her body against a wall so they wouldn't be so visible. He hands started to go up her shirt cupping her breasts as his lips started to work their way down her neck. As they were so involved they didn't notice Darius and Kwest walk into the room.

Darius: "Tom Jude MY OFFICE NOW!" he yelled as he stormed out of the studio and headed to his office. Jude and Tommy looked at each other with a scared expression on both of their faces. First they get caught by her dad now they get caught by Darius. They pulled themselves together and looked at Kwest who looked shocked at what he just witnessed. They started to head to Darius office walking as slowly as possible not wanting to even go in there. As they entered Darius was glaring at them with anger on his face, but as he looked at Tommy fire filled his eyes which scared the shit out of Tommy because he was sure that he was about to die or maybe even get fired.

Jude and Tommy was afraid to go into Darius office not knowing what was about to happen. Tommy was more worried because he could get fired or was he was afraid that Darius would kick his ass. They walk into his office and he was standing behind his desk to keep something in between them so he wouldn't kill Tommy.  
Darius: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TOM SHE IS ONLY 17" he was yelling so loud that people was standing to see what was going on. "WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT.? GET BACK TO WORK NOW" he yelled at the crowd "OUTSIDE THE BOTH OF YOU NOW" he marched out the room as Tommy and Jude followed slowly. Jude looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. She could see that he was scared to death. He looked at her and assured her that everything was going to be ok but he knew that it wasn't since he was taking them out back into the alley. When they finally made it out there Darius turned his glare back to Tommy.

Darius: "TOMMY I CANT BELIEVE YOU" he was so angry, Jude had never seen him this mad. Jude was scared but she had to try and explain.  
Jude: "D it's not all Tommy's fault. I love him and it's what we both want but we know that nothing can happen because I am not 18 yet. What you saw was a mistake and we know it cant happen again we are both really sorry" she said still scared that he might still do something. Darius took his eyes off Tommy to look at Jude.  
Darius: "I know you both have this special connection. I know you both care about each other but age does play a part in this. I can't stop you from seeing each other but when it comes to the work place I want it strictly to be about business. So that's why as of now Tommy is no longer your producer until further notice. I will decide when I think he can come back and be your producer. And as for you Jude I think you need to tell Mike what is going on" Tommy was about to interrupt but Darius cut him off before he could get the words out "TOMMY YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION" then he turns and enters G-Major leaving Tommy and Jude in the alley.

Jude: "Tommy is you ok?" Tommy was standing there in with an unreadable expression. He looked at Jude but didn't say anything to her just turned and walked into G-Major. She looked at him and then followed him. "Tommy will you talk to me please?" he just kept walking. He finally reached his office and closed the door. She opened it and closed it behind her.

Tommy: "Man I need to learn to lock that door" he said as she entered.  
Jude: "I'd probably just kick it down" she started to laugh and Tommy let out a little laugh. "Tommy is you ok. I think we should talk about what just happened" Tommy got up and walked towards her and brought her close to him. He kissed her on the lips and pushed her against the wall. He deepened the kiss as his tongue begged for entrance and it was gladly allowed. He moved his hand under her shirt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to move his hands down to her jeans to unzip them while not breaking their kiss. He slid his hands down her pants and her underwear and began to enter her but stopped immediately as someone started to knock on the door.  
Tommy: "You have got to be kidding me" he said under his breathe "Who is it?"  
Kwest: "Tom it's me. Are you ok?"

Tommy: "Yeah now go away. I am busy" Kwest just said ok and turned and walked away. "Now where was I" Tommy put his fingers in her and began to go in and out making Jude moan while he started to kiss down her neck. She was moaning and yelling Tommy's name so no one would hear her he grabbed her lips with his to muffle the moans. When he felt her about to cum he stopped and walked over to his desk and grabbed a condom. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers. He put the condom on and went back to Jude and entered her with force. She let out a moan as she was waiting for this to happen since Darius caught them earlier. His thrusts were hard and fast.

Jude: "Tommy please don't stop. Tommy faster. I need all of you" he looked at her and obeyed her. They both felt that they were about to climax. Tommy thrusted harder and Jude called out his name and Tommy did a few more thrust and called out her name. They both stood there and looked at each other very pleased. Tommy picked up his boxers and jeans and put them back on. While he was doing that Jude was doing the same with her clothes. Once they were done they kissed each other but was brought out of it before they could deepen it by Jude's cell phone. She picked it up and looked down to see who was calling.

Jude: "Hey Mike" when she said his name Tommy tensed up.  
Mike: "Hey beautiful. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight"  
Jude: "Yeah that sounds good. What time?"  
Mike: "I will pick you up at 8. Is that ok?"  
Jude: "Of course see you at 8" she said as she hung up the phone. Tommy looked at her with an angry look.

Tommy: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" he yelled as he could not control himself. Jude looked at him surprised at how he was acting.  
Jude: "Tommy calm down. He is my boyfriend and besides we can't be together and we are already on D's short list so I figured if I pretend to be involved with him that it would keep D off our backs until I turn 18"  
Tommy: "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SHARE MY GIRL WITH SOME NO GOOD PUNK"  
Jude: "Well Tommy you have no choice. As soon as I turn 18 we can finally be together but until then we have to just be sneaky"  
Tommy: "FUCK THAT JUDE. EITHER YOU ARE GOING TO BE WITH ME AND ONLY ME THEN WE CANT BE TOGETHER AT ALL"

Jude: "You can not make me choice. Not now" tears started to fall as she was beginning to realize that she might loose Tommy.  
Tommy: "CHOOSE NOW"  
Jude: "THEN I CHOOSE MIKE IF IT'S GOING TO KEEP YOU OUT OF JAIL AND KEEP YOUR JOB"  
Tommy: "I guess you made you choice. I thought you was my girl"  
Jude: "TOMMY WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT THROUGHT YOUR HEAD. I AM YOUR GIRL AND I ALWAYS WILL BE" she was yelling at him as her anger took over her. She started to approach him but he pulled away.  
Tommy: "JUST GET THE HELL OUT MY OFFICE AND GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE PUNK OF A BOYFRIEND"  
Jude: "FINE. AT LEAST HE WONT FIND A WAY TO HURT ME" she looked at him one last time before she stormed out his office slamming his door.

Jude didn't know what to think she was confused. As she was walking to go into the studio someone grabbed her from behind. She turned to see who it was and it was Mike. She thought about what just happened with Tommy and guilt took over her.  
Mike: "Hey beautiful what's up?"  
Jude: "I can't talk right now. I am running late." She kissed him bye and walked into the studio where Kwest was.  
Kwest: "Hey superstar. What's on your mind?"  
Jude: "Tommy is being an ass and then I have Mike to worry about finding out what happened between me and Tommy. Kwest I don't know what to do"  
Kwest: "Hey superstar its going to be ok. You always find a way. Look I know how you feel about Tom and I know how he feels about you. I also know that you like Mike but you're not in love with him like you are with Tommy. My advice is either stay with Mike and get over Tom or breakup with Mike and go fix things between you and Tommy. The choice is yours superstar. Make the one that will make you happy" Jude got up and hug Kwest she knew he was right.  
Jude: "Can you tell Tommy that I had to go? And thanks Kwest I really needed someone to talk to"  
Kwest: "Anytime superstar" Jude left G-major and went home. She had to really think about what she was going to do. She loved Tommy and always have but lately they just haven't been right arguing all the time. Mike was sweet and passionate but she wasn't in love with him like she was with Tommy and she never could be since her heart belong to another. What am I going to do? Back at the G-Major Tommy finally left his office and made his way down to the studio so him and Jude could record a song. He looked in the studio and noticed that she wasn't there. But he saw Kwest and decided to see where she was.

Tommy: "Kwest where is Jude?"  
Kwest: "She went home she had some stuff she had to figure out. Man what is going on between you to?"  
Tommy: "I don't know anymore. I love her more than anything but somehow something comes in between us and screws it up. And then I make it ten times worse. Kwest I don't know what to do about her"  
Kwest: "Go and fight for the girl you love and stop letting things mess up the good thing you guys have"  
Tommy: "Man your right. I need to go talk to her. Can you cover for me?"  
Kwest: "Yeah go get the girl of your dreams"  
Tommy: "Thanks man I owe you" he said as he ran out the door. He got into his viper and made his way to Jude's house. He thought about what he was going to say to her when he got there. Meanwhile Jude was upstairs in her room thinking about her decision. She got her journal out and grabbed her guitar. Before she started she heard a knock on her door. She went downstairs to open it. When she opened it she was pulled into a very passionate kiss by Tommy.

Tommy: "I am so sorry. I was just upset because I thought I was about to loose you and I cant loose you Jude. I love you to much to watch you with some other guy. Jude Harrison I love you more than anything" he looked at her hoping she believed everything he said. He looked at her and saw that she did not have an expression on her face. "Jude please say something" she couldn't she didn't know what to say so she pulled him back to her and kissed him.  
Jude: "Tommy I love you. You will never loose me. I am your girl always and forever don't you ever forget that"  
Tommy: "I wont and I am yours" they pulled towards each other and could not pull away. But Tommy did as a thought occurred to him.  
Tommy: "What about Mike?"  
Jude: "I am breaking up with him. And what about D?"  
Tommy: "Don't worry. We will just be sneaky until your birthday which is next week. So we only have to hide for a week and then we can be together"  
Jude: "That sounds good to me Tommy" they decided that they did enough talking and went back to kissing. Tommy grabbed her by her legs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs not even breaking their kiss. He set her on her bed and turned away so he could close and lock her door. Jude looked at him and started laughing.

Tommy: "Don't want to get caught again" he said smiling down at the girl he loved. "I love you Jude Harrison"  
Jude: "I love you Tommy Quincy" at those words he got back on top of her and started to devour her lips with his. He began to pull her shirt up above her head when her phone started to ring. She got up and grabbed her phone. She looked down and saw that it was Mike. She mouthed "Mike" as Tommy was staring at her.

Jude: "Hey Mike" Tommy looked angry as he saw his girl talking to the man that was trying to take her away from him.  
Mike: "Hey beautiful. Are we still on for today because I have this great date planned for us?"  
Jude: "Yeah what time again?" she looked at Tommy and could see the anger in his eyes.  
Mike: "Ill be there to get you at 8 ok"  
Jude: "Ok ill see later" and she hung up and turned to Tommy. "Tommy I am going only to break up with him"

Tommy: "Why couldn't you just do it over the phone?" he stared at her with fire in his eyes.  
Jude: "Tommy please calm down. I couldn't it would not have been fair to him. you would not want someone to break your heart over the phone would you"  
Tommy: "No. its just that I don't like the fact that my girl is going on a date with someone else" he was much calmer now "What time is he picking you up?"  
Jude: "8" she looked at the clock and it showed that it was 630 "I should probably start to get ready. Tommy I will be fine. I am going to go with him and ill breakup with him and then after he drops me off ill come over to your apartment so you can show me how much you love me" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

Tommy: "I love the way you think Harrison. Call me if you need me and if he takes it wrong"  
Jude: "I'll be fine but I will if I need you. I will probably be done by 930 so ill be at you place at around 10 is that ok or is that to late for the infamous Little Tommy Q?" she knew that would get under his skin. He got up and threw her on the bed and started to tickle her. She started laughing hysterically "TOMMY STOP PLEASE"  
Tommy: "Not until you say it"  
Jude: "Okay okay okay. ILOVE YOU TOM QUINCY" she could barely get it out but once she said it he stopped and pulled her lips to his and kissed him passionately.  
Jude: "I have to go and get ready"  
Tommy: "Ok. I will see later tonight. Don't be to long. I love you" he pecks her on the lips.  
Jude: "I love you to and I will be over as soon as possible" she kisses him and then pulls away and goes to the bathroom to get ready. And hour later Mike was knocking on her door.

Mike: "Hey beautiful" he kisses her on the lips but Jude pulls away.  
Jude: "Hey Mike. Are you ready to go?"  
Mike: "Yeah. This is going to be a night that you will never forget" as he said that a smirk came across his face that sent shivers down Jude's spine. He led her out to his hummer. It was just like Tommy's but it was a dark blue color. Mike thought to himself about his plan. How could she do this to me and she tought that she could get away with it? No she is not going to. I know you came out with me to break up with me but Jude you will not leave me like this. And as for Tommy he will never see you again and I will make sure that you stay with me forever. He got into his car and smiled at Jude. The way he was looking at her made Jude uncomfortable. But she looked on the bright side she will breakup with him and then she will be with Tommy.

Mike: "Are you ready for a night that you will never forget?" the way he said it made Jude worry.  
Jude: "Yeah" she said with worry in her voice. Mike thought this was definitely going to be a night that she will not forget. Tommy will pay for taking away the only thing that he cared about and for ruining his life. Mike smiled at Jude and drove off. Jude was worried because of the way Mike was acting but thought nothing more about it. She just looked out the window and thought about Tommy. Thinking for about 10 minutes her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pinch in her arm. She looked down and saw a needle in Mike's hand and heard him say "You are not going to leave me Jude" and that was the last thing she remembered as she passed out.

Tommy looked at his clock and saw that it was going on 11. Where can she be? She said she would be here by 10. Maybe she had second thoughts about us. No their love was to strong. He pulls out his cell and calls Jude but it goes straight to voicemail. That's strange he thought. He started to worry. Maybe she got tied up with something and she is now on her way over.

Meanwhile back at an abandoned warehouse.

Jude was starting to come around. She opened her eyes and tried to adjust to her surrounding. Where am I she thought? The last thing I remember was being in Mike's hummer and then felling a pinch in my arm. She tried to stand up but her hands and feet were tied together. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching.  
Jude: "Who's there? Where am I? What's going on?" she started to really panic.  
Mike: "Jude you need to calm down. Remember we are on our date and did you actually think I was going to let you leave me." He said as he bent down and looked her in the eyes.  
Jude: "What? How?" she could not say anything. She was speechless and confused.  
Mike: "Come on Jude I saw the way you two looked at each other. You both had love in your eyes and I knew you would never love me the way you do him but I was going to be damned if I lost you to him" anger started to fill him. The look in his eyes made Jude fear him even more. She did not understand why he was doing this to her.  
Jude: "I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you"  
Mike: "SHUT UP YOU STUPID WHORE" he slapped her across the face. It took Jude by surprised why was he doing this. "See Jude. Look what you made me do. All you have to do is love me. Is that to much to ask for?" he leaned in to give her a kiss but she turned her head. So he hits her again.

Back at Tommy's house.  
He was starting to worry. It was now 12 and he still had not heard from her. He grabbed his cell and called Sadie.  
Sadie: "Hello" she said half sleep.  
Tommy: "Sorry Sadie to wake you but I have an important question to ask you" his words were sounding shaky.  
Sadie: "Tommy its okay what's wrong you sound worried. Is it about Jude?"  
Tommy: "It is. I am worried she was supposed to be at my house at around 10. I can't reach her on her cell. It's not like her to not answer"  
Sadie: "What do you mean you can't get a hold of her? She always answers when you call" he could hear the worry in her voice.  
Tommy: "She was supposed to be going on a date with Mike to break things off with him and then she was going to come to my place afterwards. Sadie are you sure she isn't at home with you?"  
Sadie: "Tom I'm not at home I'm at Kwest's house. Look ill wake him up and we will go check. Maybe she fell asleep and lost track of time. I am sure that's what it was"  
Tommy: "Ok call me when you get there" he still had a feeling that something bad happened.  
Sadie: "I will. Bye Tommy"  
Tommy: "Bye" he hung up the phone and started pacing again.

Back at the warehouse.

Mike: "Jude I don't want to hurt you but you are not leaving me. You have no choice but to be with me" he looked at her and could see that she was crying. She was wishing that Tommy was there with her. She really needed him.  
Jude: "Mike what do you want from me?"  
Mike: "I want you to love me and be with me forever" he leaned in closer to her "become my wife"  
Jude: "What? I can't I'm in love with" before she cold finish that statement he punched her in the jaw. She lay on the ground and had blood coming out of her mouth.

Back at Tommy's house.

Tommy was pacing around the room waiting for Sadie to call him and say that Jude was at home. His phone began to ring and he saw that it was Kwest calling not Sadie. This could not be good.  
Tommy: "Hey man. Tell me she is there with you guys. Please tell me she is alright" the line was silent. He knew something was wrong because Kwest was taking a long time to answer him.  
Kwest: "T man she's not here" Tommy dropped the phone and tears started to run down his face. He thought to himself what happened to Jude? Jude what has that bastard down to you? He hit the wall and put a whole through it. Blood started to run down his hand but he didn't notice his mind was on Jude and where she could possible be.

Back at the Warehouse.

Mike: "Jude why do you make me hurt you? You can end the pain, all you have to do is marry me" he looked at Jude who was still on the ground crying.  
Jude: "Never"  
Mike: "FINE. You leave me no choice. You will be my wife Jude Harrison even if I have to take him out the picture" he gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Jude wince. He turned and started to walk away. She thought about what he just said and she realized that he was going to kill Tommy.  
Jude: "Wait Mike" he turned around to see what she wanted "Ok you win"  
Mike: "What do you mean I win" he knew what she meant but he wanted her to say it. Jude bit her tongue and gathered up the courage to say it out loud.  
Jude: "FINE ILL MARRY YOU. JUST DON'T HURT TOMMY" she started to cry even more.  
Mike: "I knew you would see things my way" he walked back towards her and picked her up and kissed her deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude sat there wishing that Tommy was right next to her

Jude sat there wishing that Tommy was right next to her. She wanted to feel his warmth and for him to tell her that everything was going to be ok. What was she going to do? She did not want to marry Mike but what other choice does she have. "Tommy please find me and save me before I have to do this" was all she could say before more tears came down her face.

Back at Tommy's

Kwest and Sadie had arrived to his place a half hour after Kwest told Tommy that Jude wasn't home. Sadie was crying in Kwest's arms as Tommy was pacing the room thinking about where Mike could have taken Jude. Tommy thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Darius, Stuart, Jamie, Patsy, SME, and Portia were standing there. They all sat in silence as everyone watched Tommy pace around the  
room. Not being able to handle the silence Darius was the first to speak.

Darius: "Tom man you need to calm down we are going to figure this out" he said trying to get Tommy to sit.  
Tommy: "I CAN'T CALM DOWN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT THERE WITH MIKE. NO TELLING WHAT HE COULD BE DOING TO HER RIGHT NOW" tears started to come down his face. Him yelling shook everyone. No one has ever seen Tommy that emotional.  
Kwest: "T man you do need to sit and calm down. You being angry is not going to bring her back. Calm down and we will talk about what our next move is going to be"  
Stuart: "Kwest is right. I know you care about my daughter but you're not the only one in this room that does. We are all going to work together and bring her back. So has anyone called the police?"  
Darius: "Yeah I used my connection with them and they should be getting back to me if they find something"  
Tommy: "We can't wait here and do nothing. No telling when they might find something. I say we do something before he has a chance to do something to..." he could not finish that statement. It killed him to know that she was out there with Mike and not knowing what he could be possibly doing to her.  
Sadie speaking for the first time "what do you think we should do?"  
Tommy: "I say we go to his place and see if he has any clues there, that could lead us to where he might have Jude"  
Jamie: "breaking and entering you have got to be kidding me. We will all end up in jail. I want to find Jude but not get arrested. Let's just wait and see what the police have for us"  
Patsy: "Jamie grow a pair. This is your best friend we are talking about"  
Speid: "Man she is right. Tommy you can count me in"  
Kyle and Wally: "Yeah we are going to"  
Stuart: "Me to"

Darius, Portia, Sadie, Kwest, and Patsy all agreed that they were going to go with him to Mike's place.  
Patsy: "So lover boy are you going or are you going to wait for the police like a little bitch"  
Jamie: "Fine but if we get caught ill just say you guys forced me to come"  
They all got up and grabbed there stuff and walked out to their vehicles. Kwest, Sadie, Stuart rode with Tommy. Everyone followed Patsy since she was the only one that knew where he lived. When they arrived Tommy and Darius kicked the door down and everyone started to go through his things looking for clues.

Back at the warehouse

Mike: "Jude I have a surprise for you" he said as he entered the room she was in "Close your eyes" Jude looked at him as if he was crazy. Did he really think she would close his eyes so he could do something to her?  
Jude: "Mike I would prefer to keep my eyes open" she said with a hint of sarcasm. He heard it in her voice and smacked her across the face.  
Mike: "Jude please don't make me hurt you. Now close your eyes like I said" she hesitantly did. He pulled out a little black box and put it in her hands. "Open your eyes beautiful" she did and saw the box. He opened it for her and there was a silver ring with a diamond on top. It was nice but nothing spectacular Jude thought.  
Jude: "Wow Mike thanks" she knew she was going to have to go along with his plans so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. "Mike can I ask you a question?" she said as he began to put the ring on her finger.  
Mike: "Sure beautiful. What is it?"  
Jude: "Can you please untie me? I promise not to do anything. These ropes are starting to hurt me"  
Mike: "Ok but if you do anything and I mean anything I will shoot you" he said as he showed her the gun that he had underneath his shirt. He took a knife out his back pocket and cut the ropes off her. Jude was glad to be able to move her hands and feet.

Back at Mike's place

Tommy: "Has anyone found anything?" They had been there for almost an hour and nobody found anything. They searched everywhere but nothing. Tommy was starting to get discouraged. Patsy who had been at Mike's place before knew where everything was and where everything belonged. She was in the living room looking around when she noticed something odd about his book case. He normally had everything nice and neat but one of his books was messed up. She picked the book up and papers fell out of it. She looked down and noticed that they were a blueprint to a building.

Patsy: "Guys I think I found something" she said. Everyone came running towards here from their spots they were searching. Patsy gathered up what she found and laid them on his table. Everyone looked over what she found.  
Tommy: "These are the prints to that old abandoned warehouse about 40 miles north form here" he said sounding more confident than he was a minute ago.  
Portia: "Oh my. I think I know why he took Jude away. He wants her to marry him. He is obsessed with Jude. Look at this book I found when I was in his bedroom looking. I found it before Patsy called us" everyone turned to look at Portia and then looked at the book she was holding. He had several pictures of Jude and some of them together but they were ones that he put his picture of himself in the place of where Tommy should have been. Tommy not being able to look at it any longer threw the book across the room. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door but was grabbed by the arm. He turned around to see Darius pulling him away from the door.  
Tommy: "D let me go" he said as he tried to push past him but just then Kwest, SME, and Stuart was trying to block the door so Tommy could not leave.  
Darius: "I know your upset but if you go in there without a plan you could get yourself and Jude shot"  
Tommy: "Oh I have a plan. I am going to kill him"  
Sadie: "Wow nice plan" she said with sarcasm.  
Stuart: "I want my daughter back but Tommy we really need to devise a plan first" Tommy knew he was not going to win so he sat down. Everyone gathered around Tommy and started to come up with a plan.

Back at the warehouse

Jude was sitting in the same spot looking down at her finger. I am doing the right thing. I am going to marry Mike and save Tommy's life. She wanted Tommy so bad she needed him here with her. "Tommy hurry and find me" she said but as soon as she said it she regretted it. Mike was coming in and he heard her. He walked over to her and began to hit her and kick her while yelling at her.  
Mike: "YOU WANT TOMMY HUH. TO BAD YOU ARE STUCK WITH ME BABY AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS TOMMY AGAIN" he looked down at the passed out Jude. She passed out from all the pain she was feeling; she could not handle it anymore.

Back at Mike's place

Tommy: "So does everyone understand there parts" everyone looked at him and shook there heads. "OK Sadie, Portia, and Jamie you guys stay at my place and call the cops. Me, Kwest, Darius, and Patsy will head up to the warehouse to get Jude. Speid you guys follow us in you car with Stuart. Everyone know what to do when we get there" Everyone shook their head yes. Kwest gave Sadie a kiss bye reassuring her that he would bring Jude back to him.  
Jamie: "Patsy I don't understand why you are going with them?"  
Speid: "Because Jamie she has more balls then you do" everyone began to laugh as the exited the door. Once everyone got into their vehicles everyone took off to their places.

Back at the Warehouse

As Jude was starting to come back she could hear Mike talking to people. She wondered who he was talking to. She could hear what they were saying.  
Mike: "Yeah I just heard that they went to my place and found my stuff. Which means they should be on their way here? Look keep an eye out for them. Don't kill anyone if you have to just beat the hell out of them. I don't need dead bodies added to the list of laws I am breaking right now. GOT IT" everyone around him said yes and then went to their assigned posts. Mike reentered the room Jude was in.  
Mike: "I see you are up. I know you probably heard our conversation. Don't worry they won't kill your friends but they wont save you Jude. You are mine and you will always be mine" he kissed her hard which made Jude want to throw up. She was in so much pain; she could still feel blood running down her face. When she still felt his lips on hers she pulled away which made him even angrier. He pulled out his knife and cut her on her cheek.

Mike: "I told you not to resist me. The more you resist the more I have to hurt you" he cut her shirt down the middle so he could see her completely underneath. He ran the knife down the middle of her chest and then started to pull her skirt down and ripped her panties off her. Jude knew what was coming but she could not fight it because if she did no telling what he would do to her. She cried as he had his way with her. Once he was done he put another cut on her other cheek, stood up and left Jude lying on the ground in nothing but her bra. She pulled her skirt on and sat on the ground with her legs to her chest crying. She finally drifted to sleep but was awoken by people arguing. She knew that it was them to save her. Her door started to open and she got happy thinking that it could be Tommy. She stood up but then she heard guns shots. Not just one but several.  
Jude: "TOMMY" she yelled. Silence fell over the whole warehouse.

Jude's heart stopped when she heard the gun shots. Please let Tommy and everyone be ok. Then she heard another gun shot. She couldn't help but start to cry. Some one started to come into her room. She was afraid that it was Mike but when she looked at the eyes she knew who it was immediately. She knew it was Tommy. She ran into his arms he winced in pain but wouldn't let go of her when she tried to pull away.  
Jude: "Tommy are you ok?"  
Tommy: "Yeah I will be ok. What about you what did that sick bastard do to you?"  
Jude: "Tommy. Tommy" he started to fall to the ground. She was yelling for someone to help her. She saw the bullet hole in his chest and tears streamed down her face. Kwest came running in looking a bloody mess. Darius was the next to enter who looked bad but not as bad as Kwest. Her father came after and went to his daughter. The three of them picked up Tommy and took him to the hummer and Kwest sped off towards the hospital. Jude held Tommy's hand the whole way. 30minutes later they pulled up to the hospital. Darius went in to get someone to help them. They came out with a stretcher put Tommy on it and rushed him to surgery. Everyone sat in the waiting room for a doctor to come. The nurses stitched up Kwest's eye since he had a cut above it. They bandaged up everyone else that was bleeding and they gave Jude something to put on since her shirt was ripped and torn. No one asked what happened, they didn't want to push her into telling them. They knew that when she was ready she would tell them. She wanted to tell everyone but it was too soon for her to talk about that and she was to worried about Tommy to even care about what happened to her. Kwest called Sadie to tell her where they were and what happened. 20 minutes later Jamie Sadie and Portia arrived at the hospital.

Jamie: "Where is Patsy?"  
Darius: "They should be here. Patsy was shot and SME rushed her here. I am sorry Jamie." Jude looked up.  
Jude: "What Patsy and SME were with you guys? What were you thinking and how come you didn't tell me about Patsy?" more tears came as she walked over to Jamie and gave him a hug.  
Speid: "Hey dudes. Jude your ok" he ran to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.  
Jude: "I am fine how is Patsy?"  
Speid: "Patsy is one hell of a fighter. She is cool she was only shot in the arm. She and Tommy was trying to get the gun from Mike and he shot Patsy so Tommy went after him but got shot. Then Mike started to walk towards him Patsy yelled which made him turn his attention off Tommy who grabbed the gun then they started fighting. That's all I saw because I grabbed Patsy and we brought her here. She is in room 213 if you want to see her. Wally and Kyle are in there now." Jamie got up and rushed.

Jude: "I am sorry you guys got hurt"  
Stuart: "Don't be. It was not your fault"  
Jude: "It is my fault. I should have broken up with him on the phone like Tommy told me to. But no I didn't and now he is in there fighting for his life, you guys got hurt and Pats is upstairs with a bullet wound" new tears started to fall.  
Stuart: "Its ok honey. We knew what we were getting our selves into. Tommy knew the risk but he wanted to get you. If we had to do it again we would. Don't blame yourself. We are all here for you and Tommy is going to pull out of this ok" he said kissing his daughter on the top of her head.  
Jude: "You don't know that. He could die."  
Kwest: "He is not going to die. He has too much to live for"  
Jude: "Like what? Kwest you don't know he is going to live"  
Kwest: "Yes I do. Tommy is not going to die because he has you to live for. He is so in love with you. He will do anything for you even take a bullet for you. That man is not going to leave you" Kwest started to cry at the thought of his best friend lying in a bed fighting for his life. Sadie went over to him and consoles him. Darius phone started to ring he walks out to talk on his phone. 5 minutes later he walks in.

Darius: "Well they have Mike. He is still alive but he is badly hurt. Looks like Tom gave him one hell of an ass kicking. And he was stabbed a few times. They are bringing him to the hospital and once he is better they are going to take him into custody and then we will wait to see when the trial will begin. Jude you are going to have to give the police your statement" he looked at Jude who was staring at him.  
Jude: "WHAT THE HELL? THEY ARE BRINGING HIM HERE. I DON'T WANT HIM HERE NOT WHILE THE MAN I LOVE IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE"  
Darius: "Jude please calm down. They "but Jude's anger got the best of her.  
Jude: "NO I WON'T CALM DOWN. HE HAS RUINED MY LIFE. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DARIUS. He he" she could not finish it was too much for her. Darius embraced her into a hug.  
Darius: "You won't even see him I told them we were here so they are going to take him into another part of the hospital" she just cried into his chest. It had been almost an hour and a half since Tommy went into surgery. Jamie, SME, and Patsy came to join them. When she saw Patsy Jude ran up and gave her a hug.

Patsy: "Wow blondie watch the arm it still hurts like hell. But I am glad you are ok"  
Jude: "Yeah. Are you ok? I am so sorry Pats that I got you into this mess"  
Patsy: "Blondie you know I live for this kind of stuff. Besides I was not going to let some creep hurt my best friend. Besides I should apologize I was the one who brought him her. I thought he was cool"  
Jude: "It's ok. He had us all fooled" she said as she hugged patsy. Everyone went back to waiting in silence. He had been in there for 2 hours now. Everyone was beginning to get restless. Then a doctor appeared. "Is there anyone here for a Tommy Quincy?" everyone got up and looked at the doctor. He had a look on his face that was unreadable. "I am sorry to inform you that….." Jude zoned out.


	6. Chapter 6

the song i use is Pink "Numb"

The song I use is Pink "Numb"

"I am sorry to inform you that….." no Jude thought he can tell me that he is gone. Tommy is not gone. "The reason it took us so long to give you guys and update was because I had another patient come in. Mr. Quincy is in his room. The bullet was hard to get out but he will be fine. He is lucky to be alive. The bullet just missed his heart. He is in room 312 if you would like to go see him. He has been calling a Jude Harrison" Jude smiled and rushed off to Tommy's room. When she arrived she saw him lying there half asleep but he woke up when he saw her enter the room.

Jude: "Hi" "Hey girl. Come here" she walked over and gave him a kiss on lips he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "Tommy I am so glad you are ok" I am glad you are ok. I was going crazy not knowing where you were" "I know. The whole time I was there I was wishing you were there right by me" "I am so sorry girl that I didn't make it sooner. I should have been there sooner" Tommy its ok. At least you made it" "Yeah" he felt guilty not knowing what happened to her. He could see that she was crying and it made him feel even worse. "Jude what happened. What did he do?" "Tommy I can't I am not ready" "Ok just remember that I am here for you no matter what. I love you" "I love you too" she kissed him but then everyone came into the door.

Kwest: "Hey man. Glad you still alive. See Jude I told you he wouldn't go anywhere" she laughed and hugged Kwest.  
Tommy: "Did I miss something?"  
Kwest: "Yeah your girl thought she was going to loose you but I told her you would not leave her without a fight"  
Tommy: "Of course. Jude I love you much to leave you here and especially not say bye"  
Jude: "I know I just felt guilty because I got you and Pats shot and everyone else beat up. You should have never been put in harms way" tears started to some down.  
Tommy: "Come here girl" he puts his arms around her "Look we all went because we love you and would do anything to make sure you are ok. We all knew that there was a risk that we could get hurt but our main concern was to rescue you"  
Patsy: "Yeah Blondie. Pretty boy is right. You have nothing to be guilty about. I will live and so will everyone else"

Tommy: "Yeah. So any word on if the police got Mike?"  
Darius: "Yeah they got him but T I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to get mad"  
Tommy: "What is it?"  
Darius: "They got him but you beat the shit out of him and you stabbed him pretty badly so they had to bring him to the hospital. Once he is better they are going to take him into custody" Darius looked at Tommy who had fire in his eyes.  
Tommy: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS IN THIS HOSPITAL? THEY SHOULD OF JUST LET HIM DIE ON THE FLOOR OF THAT WAREHOUSE" his anger made everyone jumps.  
Jude: "Tommy please calm down"  
Tommy: "CALM DOWN. THE MAN THAT TOOK THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS IN HERE AT THE HOSPITAL" he started to fade out as he was trying to catch his breath. He was having hard time breathing and then he started to cough up blood. Jude let out a scream as Darius went and found a nurse. She called the doctor who came in and told everyone to leave the room. They all had fear in their eyes as the left the room. Jude started to cry uncontrollable in her dad's arms. The doctor came out an hour later and made his way to all of them.

Doctor: "Well he had some internal bleeding. We stopped it and he is going to be fine. But as a precaution I suggest you try and keep his stress down. He can not handle stress right now. He needs time to recuperate. He is asleep now and is going to be out for a while so I suggest you guys go home get some sleep because you all look like you need it and you can come visit him in the morning" he nodded and walked away from the group. They all sat in silence for a while before getting up.  
Darius: "Well I think we should go and get some sleep then we all come back here in the morning" everyone nodded in agreement.  
Jude: "I am going to stay with him but I will see all of you tomorrow when you come" they all said goodbye to Jude and left. She stands there for a few minutes before making her way to Tommy's room. She looked at him all hooked up to the machines. She started to cry and she pulled the chair up to his bed and sat there with his hand in hers.

The next morning Tommy awoke to see Jude in the chair sleeping soundly. He saw how beautiful she looked. He could not help but stare at her wondering about what she could have possibly been through but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

Jude: "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
Tommy: "Because you look like an angel when you are sleeping" she gets up and gives him a kiss.  
Tommy: "So what happened last night? The last thing I remember is yelling and then passing out" Jude started to cry as she thought about what happened last night.  
Jude: "Well you started to have trouble breathing and then you started to cough up blood. The doctor came and he said you had some internal bleeding but that you are going to be ok as long as you rest up and keep away from stress"  
Tommy: "Oh ok. Jude please stop crying. I am going to be fine" he said wiping her tears away.  
Jude: "I can't help it Tommy. I think about how close I was to loosing you. I can't loose you Tommy I need you. I can't face these things by myself"  
Tommy: "Hey. You are not going to loose me ok. I am here and I am not going anywhere" she looked at him and started to cry even more "Jude please talk to me. Tell me what happened"  
Jude: "I can't Tommy I just can't. When I tell you are going to get mad and then something might happen" she got up and walked to the door. "I am going to go and get some coffee I will be back in a little while" She left she was gone for 30 minutes so when she returned to his room she saw that everyone had arrived while she was gone. They were all laughing and talking.

A week later Tommy was released from the hospital. A day before Tommy left Mike was taken into custody. Jude was there to take Tommy to his place where everyone was waiting to welcome him home. She spent most of her time taking care of Tommy since Darius gave them some time off. A month later Tommy was pretty much back to his normal self and everything was starting to get back to normal except that Jude was distant from him. She still had yet to tell him what happened between her and Mike.

At G-Major

Tommy arrived and saw that Jude was already in the studio with Kwest. HE opened the door and they both turned to see him standing there.  
Kwest: "Hey man welcome back" "thanks man" Jude smiled at him before walking into the booth to start to record her song. Tommy just looked at her before sitting in her vacant seat. She starts to sing.

No sleep, no sex for you from your ex-girlfriend  
I was too deep, I can't let you go and just jump  
in  
At times I would push my feelings aside to let  
you feel  
I'm novicane I'm numb and nothing's real

Like the coldest winter, I am frozen from you

I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb

But the tears were silent inside you see  
But the tears were silent inside you see

I laid there quiet, watched you have your way  
with me  
I might have cried, the tears were silent inside  
you see  
You called me names, made me feel like I was dumb

I didn't feel a thing and now I'm gone, gone,  
gone

Like a battered child I got used to your pain  
But you know its cuz

I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb

I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb

Don't feel a thing, don't feel the pain  
Numb, numb, numb  
Said

I was weak before now you made me so numb  
I can't feel much for you anymore  
I gave you my all, my baby  
I'm numb, numb, numb

I was weak for  
Said now I'm numb, numb, numb  
No, no, no, no

She finishes her song and then runs out the room crying. Tommy did not know what to do. The love of life is hurting and he did not know how to help her.  
Kwest: "Man go after her. She needs you" without thinking he runs after her.

Tommy: "Jude wait" he grabs her and takes her to his office. "Jude please talk to me"  
Jude: "Tommy I can't"  
Tommy: "Why can't you?"  
Jude: "Because you will hate me and then you will leave me forever" she turns away from him.  
Tommy: "Jude I can not hate you. I need you to talk to me. I am here for you forever. I am not going anywhere" he pulls her so she is facing him. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and gives in. she tells him everything that Mike did to her and how she had to marry him in order to keep him from killing Tommy. Tommy tensed up as he was listening to him. He wanted to go and find Mike and kill him even more. Not only did he take her hostage but he beat her, raped her, and was forcing her to marry him. Jude was crying in his chest and Tommy was starting to cry on her shoulder.  
Tommy: "I am so sorry girl. I should have found you earlier"  
Jude: "It's ok. I am glad you are here now just hold me please" he held her tight and walked her over to the couch and laid her in his lap. She fell asleep and a few minutes later he was asleep to. An hour later they were awoken by a knock on the door.

Tommy: "Who is it?" he said still half asleep. "It's Portia I need to speak to you and Jude"  
"Come in" she entered and saw that Jude was still sleeping so Tommy started to wake her up. "Why are you waking me up?" "Because I have to discuss something with you two" she turns and sees that Portia is in the room with them.  
Portia: "Ok so tomorrow is your 18th birthday and Darius is throwing you a huge birthday party. He thinks it is going to be good for you but only if you want to have it"  
Jude: "Yeah that sounds fine it will help clear my mind and I need to have fun"  
Portia: "Ok good I am going to go and start and get things ready"  
Jude: "Ok" Portia leaves the room and Jude turns her attention to Tommy.  
Tommy: "Are you sure about this?"  
Jude: "Yes. I need this" "Ok" he says and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

At the jail cell where Mike is being held. He is sitting there listening to the TV.  
_Tomorrow at G-Major there is going to be a big bash to celebrate Jude Harrison's 18th birthday. Everyone who is anyone is going to be there. _Mike smiled to himself. He knew that tomorrow was going to be the perfect opportunity.

Jude woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She made her way down from Tommy's bedroom to the kitchen. When she entered she sees Tommy in there finishing up breakfast. There was bacon, eggs, J-shaped pancakes, and coffee sitting on the counter.

Tommy: "Morning girl. Happy Birthday" he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Jude: "Thank you Tommy. All this for my birthday. You really didn't have to but I love it. And I love you. And thank you for being patient with me" she said giving him a kiss on the lips.  
Tommy: "I would do anything for you because I love you. I also have another surprise for you later"  
Jude: "What is it? You know I don't like to wait"  
Tommy: "Sorry girl but you are going to have. Eat up. I am going to go take a shower and get ready to go to G-Major" he quickly gave her a kiss and left.  
An hour later they arrived at G-Major where Portia grabbed Jude and took her into wardrobe as soon as she entered the building.

Portia: "Jude we need to get you an outfit for your party"  
Jude: "Portia couldn't this have waited"  
Portia: "No. now go and pick something out" she said pointing to a rack of clothes. Jude looked through them until she came across a short black dress that showed her back and that was cut just the right way in the front. She grabs it and hands it to Portia.  
Jude: "I like this one"  
Portia: "A little risqué but I think you are going to be the sexiest at the party well minus Quincy because you know no one can look sexier than him or at least that's what he thinks" they both started to laugh.  
Jude: "Well when he sees me in this I don't think he is going to have a problem with it" they laugh some more. She left Portia and made her way to studio a where Kwest and Tommy was waiting for her.

Tommy: "Hey girl how did the fitting going with Portia. Didn't take as long as I thought it would" Jude laughs as she starts to remember the conversation her and Portia had. Tommy looks at her like she is crazy. "What is so funny?"  
Jude: "Oh nothing just something Portia said. Yeah I found a dress I liked and that was that"  
Kwest: "Well that is good. I can't wait to party. We all need some fun"  
Jude: "I agree. So since we are not recording today why are we here?"  
Tommy: "Darius wanted everyone here to help I guess. I actually need to help SME get ready for tonight"  
Jude: "Ok. I think I am going to go and talk to Sadie"  
Tommy: "Ok girl ill see you in later"

Later on that evening Jude was at her house getting ready to go. She wanted to surprise Tommy so she decided to drive herself. She finished applying his make-up when her phone rings. She didn't notice the number but she picked it up anyways.

Jude: "Hello" there was silence on the other end. "Hello. Anyone there" she said but still silence. "Ok if this is a birthday joke it's not funny" then the line went dead. She looked at the phone but then went back to getting ready. 30 minutes later she arrived at G-Major. She walks in and everyone stares at her and then they all say "Happy Birthday." Sadie and Kwest were the first to hug her.

Sadie: "Wow Jude you look absolutely gorgeous"  
Kwest: "Yeah. You look amazing"  
Jude: "Thanks guys"  
Tommy: "Wow Harrison" Tommy stands there staring at Jude with his bright blue eyes.  
Jude: "Is a wow all I get" he smiles and leans in her a passionate kiss.  
Darius: "There is my #1 superstar. Happy Birthday"  
Jude: "Thanks D and this place looks amazing"  
Darius: "Anything for you. Now I have some more people to talk to. See you later"

Before she could say bye she was embraced into a hug by Speid.  
Speid: "Happy Birthday Dude"  
Jude: "Thanks Speid but can you put me down now"  
Speid: "No I like this"  
Tommy: "I suggest you put my girl down before I break your arms" Speid quickly puts her down.  
"Happy Birthday Jude" said Wally and Kyle as they gave her a big hug. "Thanks Guys"

Patsy: "Hey Blondie. Happy 18th birthday"  
Jude: "Thanks Pats. I'm shocked you're here"  
Patsy: "Two words open bar" everyone laughs at her words.  
Jude: "Yeah so where is Jamie? He has been acting strange for the past couple of months"  
Patsy: "Yeah he isn't coming. He still hasn't gotten over the whole Mike thing" Jude was hurt by this. She wanted her best friend there. Tommy could see that she was about to cry so he drags her to where her dad was.  
Stuart: "Happy Birthday Honey" he says pulling her into a hug.  
Jude: "Thanks dad" they talked for 30 minutes but it was broken up when she heard Darius voice.

Darius: "Today we are celebrating of my #1 superstar Jude Harrison. She is one of the greatest artists I have had the privilege to work with even though she is opinionated and stubborn at times" everyone including Jude starts to laugh. "But she is strong and I admire her passion for music. Happy Birthday" as he finishes his speech a guitar shape cake comes out. She blows out the candles while everyone claps. Once she was done Tommy took the mic.

Tommy: "Jude could you come up on stage" she walks to the stage and takes Tommy hand. "Jude today is the day I have been waiting for, for almost 3 years so I am not going to waste anymore time. Jude I love you and I always have. You're the one girl so will you marry me?" Jude was speechless. "Yes Tommy Yes" he pulls out a box and places a white gold cubic zirconium ring on Jude's finger and then embraces her into a passionate kiss. Tommy felt like the luckiest man alive. Everyone applauded.

As her family and friends was coming to congratulate them the lights went out. A few seconds later the backup generator comes on. Jude looked around the room as Darius was trying to get everyone out safely. Once everyone was gone the only one's left was Jude, Tommy, Darius, Portia, Patsy, Kwest, Sadie, and Speid. They sat around talking until someone opened the door. Everyone's attention was at the door where Jamie walked in. Jude was excited to see him so she starts to go to him to give him a hug but she stops dead in her tracks when she saw Mike and a couple of guys enter behind him. Bang. Everything went quiet. No one was ready for what was about to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay bbybty9 please don't kill me…

**Okay bbybty9 please don't kill me….And thank you all who likes this story……All I can say is that the rest of this story is filled with some happiness but more drama and tension…..But I hope you all continue to read this…..**

Tommy: "Jude Jude are you okay" Jude couldn't move or say anything. All she could do was stare at was her best friend lying on the floor covered in blood.

Mike: "Now that's how you celebrate a birthday" he said as he started to walk towards Jude. Jude was frozen with fear. Tommy started to approach Jude but was stopped by two guys that came with Mike.  
Tommy: "Leave her alone. If you touch her I swear I will kill you" Tommy tried to get past the guys but they both punched him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

Darius, Kwest, and Speid tried to get to him but were stopped. Patsy hit the guy holding her; she was trying to get to Jamie. The guy went after Patsy which caused everyone to start fighting. Mike grabs Jude and starts to drag her towards the studios. Once she notices what is going on she yells "Tommy. HELP!"

Tommy: "Jude baby I'm coming" Tommy yells as he is trying to fight off the two guys holding him. He manages to knock one down but the other he was having trouble with. Patsy managed to knock her guy out and went to check on Jamie who was still breathing. Sadie and Portia was watching and trying to call for help. Darius got free of his guy and went to help Tommy with his. Once there knocked the guy out

Tommy went after Mike. Tommy could barely see with the blood running down into his eyes. He finally found them and was about to attach Mike but he stopped abruptly when he saw the knife he was holding to Jude's throat.

Tommy: "Let her go" he was glaring at Mike.  
Mike: "Did you think I was going to let you take her from me? Jude is mine no one else's. That's why I got rid of that ring you gave her. If she is marrying anyone it's going to be" Tommy took a step closer but stopped when Mike but the knife even closer to Jude. "Now if you will excuse me we have somewhere we need to go to"  
Tommy: "No I am not letting you leave her with her" Tommy stood his ground. He was not going to let Mike leave with Jude.  
Mike: "Fine you leave me no choice. I am going to have to kill you then" he threw Jude into a chair as he went after Tommy with the knife. Jude watched in horror as the two guys fought each other. Jude gasped when she saw the knife cut Tommy. She looked around the room trying to find something to hit him with. But she couldn't find anything. Shit she thought I have to find something. She got up and grabbed Mike by the arm to get him away from Tommy. She pulled Mike into a kiss which allowed Tommy to get to his feet. He grabbed Mike from behind a punched him in the face causing Mike to drop the knife.

Tommy started to kick Mike with all the strength he had. He continued until one of Mike's guys came in and grabbed Tommy and started to punch Tommy. They were going back and forth. Jude found the knife and picked it up. She was about to go and make sure Tommy was ok but he had already knocked the guy to the ground. He turned to look at Jude with a smile but the smile faded when he saw Mike standing behind her. She turned and saw him. She froze again which allowed him to grab the hand with the knife in it. He took from her and stabbed her with it. Jude put her hands on her stomach as she fell to the ground. Tommy noticing what just happened went after Mike. He did not care whether he killed him or not. Mike was going to pay for what he did to Jude but before he could reach him the police arrived and took Mike back into custody. Tommy went to Jude's side and kissed her on the forehead.

Tommy: "Hold on girl. Don't leave me. Help will be here soon. I love you. You can't leave me yet" he said as he watched her close her eyes.

It has been five hours. Five long hours, what can they still be doing to her? She is okay. She has to be. She would not leave me now. She is strong, she is a fighter. She is too stubborn to leave without saying goodbye to me. Why have they not came out and told me what is going on in there? It has been five hours, five long hours. What is going on in there?

In the jail cell

Mike is in there holding the ring Tommy gave to Jude tonight. "What was he thinking? Trying to take my girl away from me. He will never have her. Not as long as I have a say about it. Jude will be mine and there is nothing anyone can do about it" he said as he threw the ring. He was trying to find a way to get out of there again. He had to get his girl back but how. This time his plan had to be flawless because he could not get caught and he had to get rid of the only person that stands in his way.

Back at the hospital

Still no word. What could be taking so long? Jude damn it, you better not be leaving me. Tommy had been pacing the room for the whole five hours. Even though everyone has tried to get him to sit still but he was too worried about Jude to sit. He kept looking from the clock to the nurses then back to the clock. Finally a doctor came out. "Is there anyone here for a Miss Jude Harrison" he said and everyone approached the doctor. "Well Miss Harrison is in recovery right now. We had a hard time stopping the bleeding but we finally got it to stop. She left us for a minute but we got her back. She was calling out for a Mr. Tommy Quincy so when we move her to her room you may go see her. She will be moved to room 312 in about an hour". All everyone could say was "Thank You". Tommy looked around at everyone who had a relieved look.  
Stuart: "Tommy you should go see her first since obviously she wants to see you. We will give you guys some time before we come in and see her"  
Tommy: "Ok. Thank you" Tommy went back to pacing and waiting for his chance to go see her.

Back at the Jail

"Mike you have a visitor" mike got up when the guard opened his cell door. Mike was wondering who could be coming to see him this late at night. It must be someone important considering they are allowing him to have a visitor. He looked at the guy who was standing there. He did not recognize him.  
Stranger: "Mike I have a proposition for you"

At the hospital

Tommy slowly made his way to Jude's room. He did not know what to say to her or if he was going to be able to look at her. He should have down more to save her. He walked in and Jude was lying down on her bed. Tommy was fighting to keep his tears back; he did not want her to see him crying. He had to be strong, for her.

Jude: "Hi Tommy" she was smiling at him. He could not take it he started to cry  
Tommy: "Jude I am so sorry. I should have done a better job at protecting you. I allowed you to get hurt. It's my fault that you are lying here injured. I am so sorry baby" he had his head in her shoulder crying.  
Jude: "Tommy it is not your fault. You did not know that he was going to do this. I am in here because Mike is obsessed with me. It has nothing to do with you ok. I love you and I know that you will protect me no matter what. And you did protect me. But he took my ring Tommy now I don't have the ring you bought me" she started to cry at the thought of him taking it off her finger.

Tommy: "It is ok girl. That was not the ring I was going to have you wear it was a temporary ring until I got the one from my mom. She always told me that when I found the one that she would give me here old engagement ring. I want you to have it. My mom sent it so it should be here soon" Jude cried even more at the thought of Tommy giving her his mom's old engagement ring. "I love you girl and nothing will ever change that" he bent over her bed and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. She deepened the kiss but before they could do anything else there was a knock at the door. Darius,  
Stuart, Kwest, Sadie, Speid, Kyle, Wally, and Portia walked in. they all came over and gave Jude a hug.

Stuart: "How are you feeling honey?"  
Jude: "Ok. So what happened?"  
Tommy: "Well the doctor said that they were having a hard time stopping the bleeding and that you" but he could not finish the statement. Noticing how hard it was for him to say it Kwest finished it for him "you left us for a minute but they were able to bring you back" Jude looked at Tommy who was crying even more. She grabbed his hand and brought him to her.  
Jude: "Tommy it is ok I am here now. I was not ready to go because I knew you were still here" Tommy smiled and gave her a kiss. "So how is Jamie?" as soon as she finished asking Patsy along with Jamie walked in.

Jamie: "He is doing fine. His shoulder hurts but he is doing well. How are you?"  
Jude: "Ok. Jamie I"  
Jamie: "Forget it Harrison" he walked to her bed and gave her a hug. "Jude I am so sorry"  
Jude: "Forget it Jamie" they started to laugh.  
Darius: "Well I am glad you are ok. Because I could not loose my #1 diva"  
Kwest: "Yeah superstar" they all sat around talked and laughed until a nurse came in and told them that it was time for them to leave.  
Stuart: "We will be back tomorrow to see you ok. I love you sweetie" he kissed her goodbye and everyone said bye as they left her room. It was just her and Tommy left in there.  
Tommy: "I am going to go and get an extra pillow and blanket" he went to find the nurse. Jude sat in her room thinking about everything that happened that night. She was brought out from her thoughts by Tommy reentering the room carrying two pillows and a blanket.  
Tommy: "So what were you thinking about?"  
Jude: "Just about how I never have a normal birthday" she said with a small chuckle.  
Tommy: "Yeah I guess you don't do you" he said as he pulled a chair up to her bed.

Back at the Jail

Stranger: "Mike I have a proposition for you"  
Mike: "I am listening" he said as he sat across from the guy.  
Stranger: "I know that you want Jude Harrison. I am willing to help you out"  
Mike: "Why would you want to do something like that? What is in it for you?"  
Stranger: "Let's say I have a score to settle with Tom Quincy. So do you want my help or not" Mike looked at the guy and thought about it. Well he did need some help getting rid of Tommy but could he trust this guy.  
Mike: "Fine I am in. What did you have in mind?"

Back at the hospital

Jude: "So Tommy what is your family like?"  
Tommy: "They were ok. Me and my mom were close. That's how I know how to cook. My two sisters were always ok. We got along at least we got along better than my younger brother. I and he were always at each others throats"  
Jude: "What about your dad?"  
Tommy: "I and he were never close. We barely spoke to each other. I only spoke to him when I had to. He tried to distant himself from us or at least when he was at home. Most time he was gone traveling he loved to travel" he hated to talk about his family since they were never really close.  
Jude: "Tommy before we get married if you still want to get married. Can I meet your family" Tommy looked at her in disbelief. He never knew anyone who actually wanted to meet his family.  
Tommy: "Well of course I still want to marry you. I waited to long to get with you I am not about to let you get away from me. And if you want to meet my family I guess that will be ok to"  
Jude: "Ok. So as soon I as I get out of here I have to move into your apartment and then we can go. How does that sound?"  
Tommy: "That we are going to be seeing them soon. Because we are in the process of getting your stuff into my place"  
Jude: "what?"  
Tommy: "Your dad and sister have been packing up your stuff and me, Kwest, and Darius are going to move it into my place" when Jude thought Tommy couldn't surprise her anymore he does. They talked for hours until they both drifted into a peacefully sleep.

The next day they were awoken by the doctor coming in to check on Jude. "Well I see you are doing better" he said as he was examining Jude.  
Jude: "So Doctor Anderson when will I be allowed to leave"  
Anderson: "Well I say in about another couple of days. I want to keep you to make sure nothing else happens. But so far it looks like you are healing quite nicely"  
Jude: "Ok thanks doctor Anderson"  
Anderson: "No problem Miss Harrison"  
Jude: "Please call me Jude"  
Anderson: "Ok and you may call me Lance" he said goodbye to both and exit. As he left Sadie, Kwest, and Stuart walked in. Kwest handed Tommy a cup of coffee while Sadie handed one to Jude.

Stuart: "So how did you sleep honey?"  
Jude: "Peaceful"  
Sadie: "That's good. So what did the doctor say? We saw him leaving"  
Tommy: "Nothing. Just that she is healing good and that she should be able to leave in a couple of days"  
Kwest: "That's good. Well D gave both of you guys some time off. Oh and thanks because that means I have to work extra hard now" Jude and Tommy both laughed at him.  
Tommy: "Sorry man but look at the bright side you don't have to worry about a moody Jude"  
Jude: "Hey that's not funny Quincy"  
Kwest: "You know what T your right" everyone was laughing.

Jude: "Ha Ha. You guys should give up producing and become comedians. So dad how come you are not at work?"  
Stuart: "I told them I was going to be late. I want to see you before I went in"  
Jude: "Ok. So Sadie how is the wedding planning going?"  
Sadie: "good I guess. I am having trouble making decisions" everyone laughed when she said that "What?"  
Jude: "Sades that is nothing unusual. Everything has to be perfect for the perfect Sadie"  
Sadie: "Yeah well wait until you start planning your wedding"  
Stuart: "Well as fun as this is I have to get going. I will talk to you later honey. I love you" he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Jude: "Bye dad" he said bye to everyone and left. Everyone talked and laughed for an hour before

Kwest and Sadie had to go to work. This left Tommy and Jude alone.  
Tommy: "I am going to go home take a shower and get some clothes since I am going to be staying here for a couple of days. I will be back in an hour ok" Jude really didn't want him to leave but she understood that he had to and that he would be back soon.  
Jude: "Ok. Just hurry back I really don't want to be here alone for to long. I hate hospitals"  
Tommy: "I know. I will be back as soon as possibly. I love you" he gave her a kiss and turned to leave.  
Jude: "I love you too" Tommy had been gone for fifteen minutes so she decided to go to sleep.

Back at Jail

Mike was sitting staring at a wall thinking about the guy and he proposition. He still was not sure if he could trust him but he really did not have a choice. If he was going to get Jude he was going to need help getting rid of Quincy. This plan is going to be flawless. They won't see it coming and this time no one will stop me from taking Jude to be mine. Soon my love.

Back at the hospital

Jude awoke suddenly. She looked around to see if Tommy had made it back but he still was not there yet. Jude had a bad feeling that something bad is about to happen. She did not know what it meant or if it was just her being paranoid.

At Tommy's place

Tommy took a shower and got dressed. He was putting some clothes in a bag to take with him to Jude's hospital when he got a feeling that someone was looking at him. He looked around the room but did not see anyone so he thought he was going crazy. He finished packing and grabbed the box that he knew was the ring his mom sent. It had arrived as he was coming home. He grabbed his keys and went downstairs to get in his car to make his way back to Jude. As soon as he heard the door close a man entered from the shadows that he was hiding in. he said to himself "Soon you and your pretty little girlfriend are going to get what you have coming to you"

When Tommy arrived at the hospital he was expecting to see Jude sleeping but she was lying in her bed writing.  
Tommy: "Hey girl. Being in a hospital can't even stop you from making music"  
Jude: "You know me. Remember I am prolific" he dropped his bag and walked over to her bed and gave her a slow passionate kiss. She pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. Next thing he is on top of her but moves suddenly knowing she was still sore.  
Tommy: "You are still sore. I don't want to hurt you"

Jude: "Tommy I need this. I need to feel you inside of me" she said as grabbed him and brought into a bruising kiss. He could feel that she wanted this bad. His hand started to wander under her hospital gown sending shivers down her body. Tommy climbed into the bed not breaking their kiss. He positioned himself so she could get on top of him to relieve the pressure off her stomach. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room. He brought her lips down to his giving her the most passionate kiss ever. He lifts her gown over her head and threw it across the room. She unzipped his jeans bringing them down his legs along with his boxers; once they were down she took his hard member in her hands and started to stroke him up and down. She started with a slow rhythm. Tommy eyes started roll to the back of his head as Jude started to pick up her rhythm. Not being able to handle it anymore he removed Jude's hand and positioned her onto his member slowly. He entered her bringing her immediately pleasure. She moved up and down to meet his thrusts; he placed his hands on her hips to help guide her.  
Jude: "Oh God Tommy" she was close to being pushed over the edge. He could feel her walls starting to harden around him. He was close too. He did a few more thrust inside her bringing both over the edge screaming out each other names. As they finished Doctor

Anderson came in to check on Jude.  
Lance: "Well I see are feeling better. I will give you guys a minute to get dress" he said as he left the room. Jude and Tommy laughed as she got up so he could get up and put his clothes on. Once they were dressed he opened the door to let the doctor back in.  
Lance: "Well Jude it looks like you are doing better considering what I heard through the door" they looked at him embarrassed "No need to be embarrassed. What I came in to tell you is that I think you will able to leave in about five days as long as everything continues to go okay"  
Jude: "Thanks Lance"  
Lance: "No problem. I have to get going I have another patient to attend to. Please try and keep it down next time" he said as he left. They both started to laugh at his last comment.

5 days later

Tommy arrived to pick her at 12. She was waiting for him by the hospital entrance. He pulled up and helped her get into the hummer.  
Once she was in he got in and drove away to their place. Once he they got there he carried her inside. She looked around and saw that her stuff was there.  
Jude: "Wow Mr. Quincy did you do this all for me"  
Tommy: "Yes because I love you. And I have something else for you" he said as he pulled out a box that he had been carrying with him. He opened to display a ¼ carat white gold diamond ring with an inscription written on the inside. She looked at the inscription which read Love is the strongest bond between people. Cherish each other forever.  
Jude: "Wow Tommy it's beautiful. I love it and I love you"

Tommy: "I love you to" he pulled her into him and kissed her deeply before picking her up and carried her to their bedroom. When he entered the room his phone started to ring. He picked it and answered it "Hey mom" "Hello Thomas. So did you get my ring" "yes mom" "Did she like?" "Yes she loved it. Oh mom Jude wants to come down and meet you guys. The whole family so I was thinking that we come down tomorrow. Is that ok?"  
"Of course Thomas. I want to meet the girl who has tamed my Thomas" "Ok mom I will call you when we are almost there. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you" "I love you to Thomas" he hung the phone and looked at Jude.

Tommy: "Are you sure you want to do this girl"  
Jude: "I am positive. I want to meet your family. And I want them to meet me to"  
Tommy: "Ok" he said pulling her back to him.

The next morning Tommy woke dreading the day. He loved his family well at least most of them but he knows how they can act sometimes but this is what Jude wanted and he was all about pleasing her. He went and took his shower and put there bags in the hummer and then went to back to wake up Jude. She awoke got dressed and then they were off to his parent's house


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy pulled up to the oh so familiar house

Tommy pulled up to the oh so familiar house. The house he lived in when he was a kid. How did he get talked into coming here again he thought to himself. Then he looked to the blonde sitting next to him asleep and remembered how excited she was to meet his folks. What wouldn't he do for her?  
Tommy: "Jude sweetie we are here. Wake up girl" he pushed her slightly to wake her. "Ugh" she stirred in her seat as she began to wake up. He got out the car and grabbed their bags from the back of the hummer and walked to Jude's side and helped her out since she was still trying to wake up. Hearing the car pull up his two sisters and mom was standing at the door waiting for them to come up to it.

Tommy: "Hi mom" he said hugging and giving her a kiss on the cheek "I want you to meet my fiancé Jude. Jude this is my mother Mrs. Dutois" Jude held out her hand but his mom pulled her into a hug.  
Mrs. Dutois: "It's so nice to meet the woman who has finally caught my son's heart and is putting a stop to his player ways" everyone laughed when she said that.  
Jude: "Thanks Mrs. Dutois. I am lucky to have him"  
Mrs. Dutois: "Please call me Carolyn"

Tommy: "And these are my sisters Jade and Lorena" from what Jude could see Jade was one to not mess with. She kind of reminded her of Patsy by the looks of her. Lorena looked like another Sadie but hopefully they will like me.  
Jude: "It's nice to meet you two" she said as Lorena pulled Jude into a hug and Jade just looked on debating whether or not if this girl was right for her brother.  
Carolyn: "Well let's get you guys situated and if you guys would like you can rest up before dinner. How does that sound?"

Tommy: "It sounds good" Jude nodded that she liked the idea. Mrs. Dutois led them up to the room they were staying in and left them to be. Tommy put the bags in the closet and then lay on the bed and Jude climbed in right next to him. Within 10 minutes they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. They awoke 2 hours later to his mom knocking on the door telling them that dinner would be ready in an hour. They got up and cleaned themselves up for dinner. Jude decided to break the silence.  
Jude: "So Quincy is their anything I need to know before I head downstairs to dinner"  
Tommy: "Well let's see. Jade is probably going to ask you a thousand questions just to see if you are right for me but don't worry her husband Kevin wont let her get to crazy and neither will I. Lorena will just pretty much talk your ear of about different things kind of like Sadie"

Jude: "Ok so it doesn't sound too bad" she said a little nervous about being asked questions by Jade.  
Tommy: "Yeah. Don't worry I will be with you the whole time" he said giving her a reassuring peck on the lips. They finish getting ready and make their way down the stairs. As soon as she gets down their Jade and Lorena are already walking up to her. She starts to get even more nervous and Tommy could tell so he takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
Jade: "So do you really love my brother?" wow direct and to the point Jude thought. She does remind me a lot of Patsy.

Jude: "Yes very much. He is my everything and I would do anything to make sure he is happy. I have loved Tommy since I was 15 and nothing is going to change that nothing" Jade studied Jude to see if what she was saying was true. Normally Jade would question the girls but their was something about Jude that was different than all the other girls that Tommy brought home. She actually liked the girl and knew that she was not going to have to ask her all the questions because she got what she was looking for out of that one question. She knew Jude loved him and she could tell that Tommy loved her by the look in his eyes.

Jade: "Ok well then welcome to the family" she said as she pulled Jude into a hug "I want you to meet my husband Kevin" Kevin shook Jude's hand as Jude let out a sigh of air.  
Jude: "It's nice to meet you"  
Kevin: "Nice to meet you to and by the look on your face you look relieved"  
Jude: "Honestly I am. I thought Jade was about to ask me a whole bunch of questions"

Jade: "Normally I would have but there is something about you that makes me think you are a good thing for my brother. I have never seen him this happen except that one time but that was in the past" Jude looked at Tommy and gave him a look that said "what is she talking about" he simply just resumed talking to his mom. Jude knew she was going to have to get it out of him later. Dinner was ready so they made their way to the table and sat around ate and talked. Once everyone was done they made their way outside to enjoy a nice evening out in the sitting area. Jude looked around at the beautiful and peaceful surrounding. There was a sitting area with two couches, a couple of chairs, some tables, and a nice waterfall. Everyone wanted to know about Jude and Tommy so they started to tell them how they meet after Jude won a competition and how he was her producer but before they could really get into the details a man walked into the backyard. Jude looked at him and could feel Tommy tense up as he saw the man. Jude was wondering what was going on. Before she could ask Tommy he was up in front of the man.

Tommy: "Hunter what the hell are you doing here?" Tommy's face was starting to turn red with anger.  
Hunter: "I heard my good friend was in town and besides I was invited"  
Tommy: "Invited by whom. Because as far as I am concerned you are not welcomed in this house"  
Stranger: "I invited him" Tommy looked at the guy and he became even angrier. Jude looked at the guy who spoke and as soon as she saw him she knew he had to be Tommy's brother. He had the same features as Tommy but he was no Tommy by the way he presented himself.

Tommy: "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU INVITE HIM HERE KNOWING ABOUT OUR PAST HISTORY TOGETHER" Tommy was now yelling while Jude watched on with a confused look a on her face.  
Jake: "Well dear brother of mine. I invited him because he is my friend and I could care less what happened between you to in the past" Jude could see that Tommy was about to punch his brother so she walked over to Tommy and grabbed his hand. He calmed down when he felt her hand around his.  
Hunter: "Well aren't you going to introduce us or have you forgotten your manners" Hunter said as he looked Jude up and down. Jude moved closer to Tommy feeling uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her.  
Tommy: "You don't need to know her. You don't even speak to her better yet don't look at her. AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER" Tommy grabbed Jude and started to lead her back into the house. His mom and sisters and Kevin got up and followed them which left Hunter and Jake alone.

Hunter: "Well looks like he has a new one"  
Jake: "Yeah and she is quite pretty"  
Hunter: "Yeah well to bad they won't be together for much longer. So did you talk to the guy?"  
Jake: "Yeah he is in. he is just waiting for us to tell him what to do. Are you sure about this?"  
Hunter: "Yeah your brother is going to pay for what he did to Angie. So are you still in it?"  
Jake: "If I get to see my brother hurt I am in"

Back in the house

Tommy: "The nerve of him to bring Hunter here" he was pacing the room. Jude sat silently trying to get her head around what just happened. "Jude come on we are leaving. I knew this was a bad idea"  
Carolyn: "Don't go Thomas. Look he is not going to stay he is not welcomed here. Please stay I want to get to know Jude better and I want to spend time with you since it has been ages since we have seen you"  
Tommy: "I know mom but I can't stay" but before he could finish Jude finally spoke for the first time  
Jude: "No we are staying. I came to visit your family and that is what I intend to do" Tommy was about to protest and Jude gave him the "don't" look so he left it alone. Jake and Hunter entered the room which caused Tommy to tense up again but before he could speak Mrs. Dutois spoke first.

Carolyn: "I want the both of you out my house NOW" they looked at her and then turned to leave but before they left Hunter looked at Tommy and said "We will be seeing each other again" and had a smirk on his face and then left. Everyone looked at Tommy with a worried expression. Knowing what happened in the past they didn't know exactly what he meant and what that look on his face meant. Jude sat there with a confused and worried look on her face. Tommy knew she didn't understand what was going on but he did not know what to say to her. Everyone sat around in silence for a while so Jude broke the silence.

Jude: "Tommy what was all that about"  
Tommy: "Jude please not now. I don't feel like talking about it. I… I…. I just can't. I'm sorry"  
Jude: "Tommy please I need to know what is going on"  
Tommy: "NOT NOW" he raised his voice which broke everyone from there deep thoughts they were having. Jude looked at Tommy and did not know what to say so she got up and ran to their room and locked the door. Tommy looked at everyone and just put his head down. He didn't mean to yell at her but he just couldn't tell her yet.

Jade: "Can you guys excuse us for a min?" she asked and everyone nodded as they all got up and went to their rooms for the night.  
Tommy: "Not now Jade. I don't need a lecture from you"  
Jade: "To bad Tom you are going to get one from me anyways. Look I know seeing Hunter here was awful and it made you take a look at your past but yelling and keeping that girl at a distance is not the smart thing to be doing right now. Hunter is bad business and you are going to need the people that love you by your side now more than ever"  
Tommy: "I know but…"

Jade: "But nothing Tom. That girl is madly in love with you and you are keeping this from her. She deserves to know especially since Hunter is probably planning something. Tom look I have never liked any of your girlfriends. I liked Angie that's about it. After her I didn't think anyone was going to be good enough for you. But Jude is the real deal and I would hate for you to screw it up because you are too stupid to let her in" as she said that she turned and went to her room. Tommy sat there thinking about what she just said and knew she was right. He had to tell Jude everything.

Tommy knew he was going to have to face her sooner or later. He knew if he wanted until later that he was going to be in bigger trouble that he already was in. He got up and walked to the room they were sharing. He tried to open the door but she locked it.

Tommy: "Jude baby let me in. we need to talk"  
Jude: "OH NOW YOU WANT TO TALK. WELL I DON'T" she was upset. He shut her out and now he expects her to talk to him.  
Tommy: "Jude baby please calm down so we can talk"  
Jude: "NO TOMMY. YOU NEED TO GO AND FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED IN HERE"  
Tommy: "Jude stop acting like a child and let me in" he knew he had overstepped the boundary but his anger got the best of him.  
Jude: "STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD HUH. WELL SINCE I AM A CHILD THEN I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY ME THEN"  
Tommy: "Jude I'm" but Jude cut him off.  
Jude: "YOU'RE WHAT TOMMY. YOU'RE SORRY. I AM SO TIRED OF YOU SAYING THAT TO ME. WHY DON'T YOU STOP HURTING ME SO YOU WONT HAVE TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY OVER AND OVER AGAIN? SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP" she was crying by this time but she wasn't going to back down and Tommy knew it.

He knew he wasn't going to win this argument so he decided to make his way to go sleep on the couch. He was going to talk to her in the morning when she had time to calm down. The next morning he woke up with back and neck pain. As he was getting up Jude was making her way down the stairs. She refused to look at him in the eyes. He knew she was still angry but he was going to have to tell her soon. He went upstairs to take a shower and get dress. When he came down he saw Jude and Lorena talking. So Jade decided to talk to Tommy.

Jade: "So Tom what is going on?" she said as she noticed that Jude was barely looking at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.  
Tommy: "She is mad at me" that was all he could say as he stared at his hands.  
Jade: "Well what did you expect? You did close her out last night"  
Tommy: "I know but when I went to talk to her she wouldn't listen"  
Jade: "Look she will come around. You just can't give up yet. That girl loves you she is just hurting that you would not confide in her"  
Tommy: "Yeah your right" he knew he was going to have to make her listen to him even if she doesn't want to. She needs to know about his past for her own protection.

Lorena: "So what's the deal with you and my brother? I heard you guys arguing last night"  
Jude: "I don't know. I hate it when he shuts me out of his life. I want him to talk to me"  
Lorena: "I know but it is hard for him to do"  
Jude: "I understand that but I would also like him to try"  
Lorena: "Look maybe you should talk to him about this"  
Jude: "Yeah your right. But I don't think I am ready yet"  
Lorena: "Jude just talk to him. You guys are perfect together. He loves you and I know he is truly sorry"  
Jude: "yeah he is always sorry when he hurts me. I just want him to stop"  
Lorena: "what?" she looked at Jude with a confused expression.  
Jude: "Its nothing. I am going to get some fresh air.

Tommy noticed Jude leave and decided to follow her. With her alone he knew it would be the perfect time to talk to her. He just had to make sure she listened to him and understands what he tells her. He was scared of his past but now with Hunter around he couldn't take any chances and if he was going to protect Jude she needed to know the truth, she deserved to know the truth.

Jude sat in the sitting area with the waterfall in it. She thought about the past year with everything that has been going on. It had been three months since Mike held her captive and a month since her birthday fiasco. Now she had to tell Tommy something that she had been hiding from him and he has something that he needs to share with her dealing with his past. She was afraid that she was not strong enough anymore to handle all of this.

Tommy saw Jude in deep thought as he was approaching the area she was sitting. He didn't know how to tell her about his past but he knew he had to if he was going to keep the woman he loved. He loved Jude so much but lately she had been a little distant from him and it wasn't just because of what happened last night but he had been feeling it. It was when he returned to the hospital after he left to change clothes and to pack new ones. He never said anything because he didn't want to add to the stress but now he was going to because she needs to know the truth about his past.

Tommy: "Jude we need to talk and I will not take no for an answer" he sat next to her but she moved to where she was sitting across from him and staring at the waterfall instead of at him.  
Jude: "So then talk Tommy"  
Tommy: "Jude there is things about my past that is hard for me to talk about but for you I will try. Its not easy opening up but I love you so I am willing to let you in"  
Jude: "Tommy that is all I am asking. I want you to be honest and tell me what is going on and what is the deal with Hunter and your brother?"  
Tommy: "Ok well when I was 18 I was married to Portia as you know it was over with before it began. Well while I was in Boyz Attack I fell in love with this girl Angie while I was still married to Portia. Some how Portia found out so she wanted me to break up with her so in order to keep my career and to have a successful one after Boyz Attack I stuck with Portia and told Angie that I didn't love her. So Angie got pissed and took off in my car and that was the last that time I saw her" he started to cry as he thought about what happened that night. "She crashed my car and died instantly. They say the brakes were cut. If I didn't lie to her and tell her that I didn't love her she would still be here. But I was selfish and wanted the career" Jude was taken back at what he was saying. He lied to the woman he supposedly loved and then she died. Jude stared at the waterfall not knowing exactly what to say. She got up and started to walk towards the house.

Tommy: "Jude please say something. We need to finish talking"  
Jude: "Tommy I need time to process this. Please just give me time to think about this" she walked into the house and avoided his family. She went to her room she was staying in and sat on the bed crying. What was she to do? He just told her what he was holding in but now how was she going to tell him what she was hiding.

Tommy sat outside thinking about what just happened. Jude barely said anything to him about what she just shared with him. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. As he sat there he didn't notice his sister Jade walk out.

Jade: "SO I guess she didn't take it well since she avoided us all and went up to her room"  
Tommy: "I don't know she isn't talking to me. I think there is more going on because she has been distant from me for a while"  
Jade: "have you asked her what is going on?"  
Tommy: "No I just been giving her, her space because of everything that has been going on for the past year"  
Jade: "Tommy maybe now isn't the time to be giving her space. You guys need to talk before you both end up not being together. All this tension and lies between you to are going to slowly tear you two apart. Trust me. Go and talk to her and don't leave her until you have talked about everything" as she said that she turned and left him.

Tommy sat and processed what his sister just said. He did need to finish telling her everything and to get her to tell him what is going on with her. He couldn't loose her not now. He loved her to much to let go of her. He got up and started making his way up to the room where Jude was.

How do I tell him? Jude thought as she sat on the bed crying. How do I tell Tommy that I am having a baby by another man?

_Flashback  
The doctor walked in a few minutes after Tommy left to go home.  
Lance: "Jude may I talk to you since you are finally alone?"  
Jude: "Yes come in."  
Lance: "Well I wanted to tell you so you could be the one to tell everyone else"  
Jude: "ok what is it?"  
Lance: "well you know you were stabbed in the stomach and with the bleeding and where you were stabbed I am shock that I am saying this. But even with everything that happened you are having a baby" Jude looked at him in shock. How is this possible?  
Jude: "Are you sure?"  
Lance: "Yes. I know it is a shock but it is also a miracle. I mean with the injuries you sustained you should have lost the baby but you didn't so you and the fiancée are lucky"  
Jude: "Thanks lance"  
Lance: "No problem. Just let me know if you need anything" he said as he turned to the door to leave Jude called out.  
Jude: "Lance how far along am I?" she had to know.  
Lance: "I would say two months"  
Jude: "Ok" she croaked out. She kept her tears in so he wouldn't see. She knew that the baby was Mike's. How was she going to tell Tommy? She didn't even want to believe it.  
End of flashback_

She was brought back by a knock on the door.  
Tommy: "Jude we need to talk can I come in"  
Jude: "Sure Tommy" he entered and he saw that she had been crying.  
Tommy: "Jude please talk to me. You have been distant from me for a while so please tell me what is going on"  
Jude: "I don't know if I can. I am scared Tommy"  
Tommy: "Just try. Please for me"  
Jude: "Ok Tommy" she sat there staring at Tommy to try and find the perfect way to tell him that she is having a baby that isn't his.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all who are reading this…

**Thank you all who are reading this….I hope you all are enjoying it….and um bbybty9 please don't kill me after you read this….**

Jude: "The day that you left to go home and change the doctor came in to see me. He wanted to tell me the news while I was alone. He told me that I was" she stopped mid sentence because she was not sure if she could go on. She got scared and Tommy noticed. He put a reassuring hand on hers to tell her it was ok to continue. "Tommy I am 3 months pregnant" Tommy looked at her with a confused expression.

Tommy: "But how. I mean how are you since you were stabbed in the stomach?"  
Jude: "The doctor said it was a miracle. But that also means that the baby is Mike's" she started to cry at the thought of the baby being his. Tommy didn't know what to think.  
Tommy: "So what are you going to do?"  
Jude: "What do you mean what I am going to do? I am going to keep it and raise it"  
Tommy: "Ok well then I guess we are going to be blessed with a baby before we get married"  
Jude: "So you're not going to leave me then"  
Tommy: "No I will never leave you. I love you to much to do that" he pulled Jude into a hug as she cried on his shoulder. She ended up crying herself to sleep in Tommy's arms. He felt like he had his Jude back and it felt good. Having that feeling he drifted into a peaceful sleep. 2 hours later they were awoken by people arguing and the sound of glass breaking. Tommy was the first to wake and stir which caused Jude to wake up. They made their way downstairs to see Hunter and Jake standing in front of them while Kevin was on the ground with blood running down his face. Jade was kneeling beside him trying to help him. Carolyn and Lorena were standing on the opposite the farthest away from Hunter and Jake.

Hunter: "Well look who finally decided to join the party. You have missed a lot Quincy"  
Tommy: "What the hell is going on?" he pulled Jude behind him protectively just in case they decided to try something.  
Hunter: "Well we came here to see you our good buddy. But your family here was trying to prevent us from doing that" he said pointing to everyone. Tommy looked at his brother who had a black eye starting to form and a bloody lip.  
Tommy: "I think you should leave now" Tommy was starting to become angry at the fact that Hunter was here and he hurt his family.  
Hunter: "You now what I think we will leave but this is not the last time. We will be back and we won't be alone either" he turned and then they left. Tommy looked at Jude who was scared and then he looked at his family.

Tommy: "I am sorry you guys got put into this situation. I think me and Jude should leave before he has a chance to do something else"  
Carolyn: "Tommy don't blame yourself. It is not your fault"  
Tommy: "But it is mom. Look at Kevin he is bloody and look at your house. Every where I go I cause trouble and bring pain to everyone I love"  
Jude: "Tommy please stop blaming yourself. Obviously Hunter can't let go of the past but that doesn't mean you have to still live in the past. Let the past go"  
Tommy: "He never will until he gets revenge on his sister's death. Until he makes me pay and that means that everyone I love is in danger" he looked at Jude and she knew what he was thinking. He was about to leave and go find Hunter and try to put an end to this whole thing but Jude was not about to let him.

Jude: "No Tommy. I know what you are thinking and I am not about to let you do it. I forbid you to do it"  
Tommy: "Jude it's the only way. I have to" by this point everyone was confused as to what was going on between the two of them.  
Jude: "Tommy no we will find another way"  
Lorena: "Ok do one of you care to fill us in on your cryptic talk"  
Jude: "Sure I will" Tommy gave her a look that said don't but she was not about to let him do something stupid. "Tommy thinks if he goes and confronts Hunter right now that it will solve all his problems. But he doesn't know what Hunter has in store or where he is"  
Jade: "Tommy that is crazy and dangerous. No telling what he would do to you"  
Tommy: "Well me being here with you guys is causing harm. Look at what he did to Kevin"  
Lorena: "Imagine what he would do to you. He blames you for Angie's death and he wants your blood"  
Tommy: "Well then maybe it would be better if he has it"  
Jude: "What you have to be kidding me. That's it your just going to go and let him kill you. How selfish can you be?"

Tommy: "selfish I am doing this so he can't hurt you or anyone else that I love"  
Jude: "Well if you love me then you wouldn't go. You would stay here"  
Tommy: "I have to do this"  
Jude: "No you don't Tommy. There is another way and we will find it"  
Tommy: "No Jude there isn't"  
Jude: "Well if you go then that is the end of us and I mean it Tommy. I am not about to watch you walk out on me again"  
Tommy: "Jude please don't"  
Jude: "DON'T WHAT TOMMY. WATCH THE MAN I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH SINCE I WAS 15 WALK OUT THE DOOR AND POSSIBLY DIE. TOMMY I CANT LOOSE YOU NOT NOW" she was angry now. She couldn't help but yell but she had to try and get Tommy to realize that what he wanted to do was crazy.

Tommy: "Jude baby please calm down"  
Jude: "CALM DOWN TOMMY. NOT UNTIL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A COWARD" she knew she finally pushed his limit.  
Tommy: "A COWARD. I AM DOING THIS SO I CAN PROTECT YOU AND MY FAMILY"  
Jude: "NO YOU'RE DOING THIS SO YOU WONT HAVE TO FACE YOUR PAST ANHYMORE. IF HE KILLS YOU THEN YOU WONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHAT HAPPENED"  
Tommy: "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP ACTING LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND"  
Jude: "WELL TOMMY WHO'S FAULT IS THAT. YOU KEEP MY OUT AND THEN WHEN YOU DO TELL ME SOMETHING IT'S ONLY PART OF THE TRUTH"

Tommy: "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FOR ONCE JUDE?"  
Jude: "FINE TOMMY. YOU WANT TO GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO CARE AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE BABY. I CAN RAISE IT ON MY OWN"  
Tommy: "PLEASE YOU'RE STILL JUST A KID YOURSELF. HOW DO YOU EXPECT OT RAISE IT WITHOUT ME"  
Jude: "DON'T WORRY I HAVE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LOVE ME AND WILL HELP ME" everyone was looking at them now with shock that they are still going back and forth. Lorena decided to try to get them to calm down so they could maybe talk about this more reasonably.  
Lorena: "Why don't you both calm down so we can talk about this is a calmer fashion. Ok"  
Tommy: "WHY DON'T YOU STAY OUT OF IT AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS:"  
Jude: "DON'T YELL AT HER LIKE THAT"  
Tommy: "JUDE JUST STOP OK"

Jude: "NO I WON'T NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AND NOT GO FIND HUNTER"  
Tommy: "JUDE I HAVE TO WHAT PART OF THAT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND"  
Jude: "FINE GO BUT I CANT SAY" but before she finished she fell to the ground and blacked out.

Jude awoke two hours later in the hospital room. She looked around and saw the oh so familiar face. Tommy had been sitting there never leaving her side. Tommy saw Jude's eyes open so he walked up to the side of her bed.  
Tommy: "Hi. How do you feel?" she could see that he had been crying.  
Jude: "I am ok. What happened?"  
Tommy: "You passed out. They say it was from the stress. I am so sorry Jude that I put you and the baby at risk"  
Jude: "Tommy its ok. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Please"  
Tommy: "I promise. I won't just to make sure nothing happens to the baby or you"  
Jude: "Thank you"  
Tommy: "Well there are people here who want to see you"  
Jude: "Ok bring them in" Tommy walked to the door and opened it so his family could come in and see her. They all sat around and talked for about and hour. The nurse came in and told them all that they had to leave and could come back tomorrow and see her. Of course Tommy wouldn't leave her side. The nurse didn't push the issue so she allowed him to stay the night.

The next morning they were allowing her to leave so Lorena came to pick them up and take them to the house. When she arrived Tommy and Jude were waiting for her outside the hospital. They got into the car and drove to the house in silence. Tommy and Jude hadn't really talked to each other since they still didn't know what to say to each other. When they arrived to the house his mom had prepared a nice feast for her arrival.

They enjoyed the feast talking to each other. Jude was starting to feel tired so she excused herself from the table to get up and go to the room. Tommy decided to follow her to make sure things were ok between them. Jude was in the bathroom getting dressed for bed. When she came out she saw Tommy on the bed sitting and she knew that he wanted to talk.  
Tommy: "Jude are we okay?"  
Jude: "Yeah we are good" she never looked him in the eyes. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth.  
Tommy: "Jude we need to talk about what happened earlier"  
Jude: "Tommy not now. I am tired"  
Tommy: "Fine but we will talk about it later" he got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Jude got in and started to cry to herself. As soon as she heard Tommy coming out of the bathroom she closed her eyes to make it seem like she was asleep. He got in and went straight to sleep. When she knew he was asleep she got out of bed and went downstairs. She ended up going outside for a walk to clear her head.

She walked around the backyard thinking about Tommy and the discussion they had earlier. She heard something coming from behind her so she turned to see what is was but nothing was back there. She kept thinking that she heard something. She started to feel paranoid. She decided to go back inside but before she could make it inside she was grabbed from behind. They covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. The next thing she remembered before she was out was being grabbed from behind.

Tommy awoke to notice that Jude was not beside him so he decided to go search for her. He got out of the bed and went to search. He looked all around the house and she was nowhere to be found so he decided to check outside. When he came up to the door there was a note on the door. He pulled the note off the window and began to read it.  
Tommy we have your precious fiancée Jude. If you want her alive u know where we will be. Hunter. Tommy stared at the note and started to pace the room. He needed to go he had to go and save Jude. He went back up the stairs to put on some clothes. When he reached the room he stopped and started to think. What if he has people there with him like Mike did when he kidnapped Jude. He grabbed his cell and dialed Darius number.

Darius answered his phone. "Tom you better have a good reason for calling this late"  
Tommy: "D Jude has been kidnapped by Hunter and I have to get her back but I don't want to go in alone, just in case his has men with him"  
Darius: "Ok let me call everyone up and we will leave tonight. We will be there by tomorrow morning. Don't worry T we will get her back"  
Tommy: "Ok thanks D. See you when you come" Tommy hung up and went to the living room to sit. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep because his thoughts were on Jude and the baby.

Tommy sat on the couch thinking about what Jude could possibly be feeling. He swore he would never hurt her again but he didn't keep that promise. He allowed her to get kidnapped again. But this time was different this time she is pregnant. What will happen to the baby? What will happen to Jude if he doesn't make it in time? He picked up a vase that was on a table and threw it. The sound of glass shattering caused everyone in the house to wake up.

Carolyn: "Thomas what happened?" Tommy not being able to handle it started to cry. His mom came over and embraced him in a hug. "It's ok Thomas what is wrong?"  
Tommy: "He has her. He has Jude" was all he could say before he started to cry again.  
Jade: "Hunter has Jude. We need to call the police" Tommy spoke to her as he regained his composure.  
Tommy: "No. I already have some friends coming. We are going to get her back. Police will just complicate things"  
Kevin: "Tommy I am going with you" Tommy looking at Kevin then at Jade.  
Tommy: "No I don't want anything to happen to you"  
Kevin: "Jude is like family and I want to help"  
Tommy: "No man its"  
Kevin: "Tommy I am helping"  
Tommy: "What about Jade?"  
Jade: "It's ok. As long as you guys help Jude" she walked over to her husband and hugged him. She was happy that he wanted to help.  
Lorena: "so what are you going to do?"  
Tommy: "Right now what for them to get here and then we will come up with a plan" no one talked. Everyone sat around looking at each other not sure what to say.

Jade drifted off to sleep in her husbands arms on the couch as Lorena fell asleep on a chair. Tommy was pacing the room looking at his family. His mother was standing by a window so he decided to go and talk to her.

Tommy: "Mom I know that"  
Carolyn: "Tommy I know that you have to do this I am behind you. Just promise me that you and my soon to be daughter in law come back safely"  
Tommy: "I promise" he kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4a.m. There was a knock at the door so he went to answer it as everyone else woke up to see who it was. Tommy opened the door to see Darius, Kwest, Sadie, SME, Patsy, Jamie, and Portia standing there. He opened the door so they could all enter the house.

Kwest: "SO man any word yet"  
Tommy: "No but thanks for coming all of you"  
Darius: "Hey we are all family and when you mess with someone in our family you mess with all of us" Darius put a hand on Tommy shoulder to let him know that they were all here for him. Tommy introduced everyone in the room.  
Tommy: "I think we should talk about what is going to go on"  
Carolyn: "Ok you guys stay here and us girls will go make breakfast" Tommy's mom, sisters, Sadie, and Portia went to the kitchen. Patsy stayed behind knowing she was needed here and not in the kitchen.

Kwest: "So what we going to do?"  
Tommy: "I don't know. My mind isn't here so my plan would not be a good one"  
Jamie: "Well what do you know about the place and person?" Tommy filled them in on who Hunter was but not what happened in his past. Only Kwest and Darius knew what went down.  
Tommy: "As for the place I can't really give you a good description of it"  
Darius: "Ok well as for a plan I say we need to try and talk Hunter down. We need to get Jude out of there safely"  
Tommy: "Yeah since she is pregnant" Everyone turned and looked at Tommy. When he was about to tell them the story Sadie and Portia entered the room.

Sadie: "Breakfast is down. What is up with everyone?"  
Speid: "Lord Squinty Frown was about to tell us about how the Rock Goddess is pregnant"  
Portia: "What?" Tommy told them what Jude told him. Everyone's mouths were open as they listened to his story. Everyone sat in silence once he finished telling them. No one knew what to say. Sadie decided to break the silence.  
Sadie: "I can't believe she never told anyone of us"  
Kwest: "Yeah but she was probably scared"  
Tommy: "Yeah well what ever her reason was I don't care all I know is that I want her back"  
Darius: "Don't worry we will get her back. We always do" everyone nodded in agreement and they got up to go eat breakfast. As they finished everyone got ready to go rescue Jude. Everyone piled up in Tommy's car and in Darius's car. They drove off towards the place they knew Hunter was holding Jude. Everyone was nervous because they did not know what to expect. And are they in for a treat when they arrive.

Jude awoke after being asleep for how long well she wasn't really certain. She looked around and from what she could tell it look like she was in a graveyard. She turned to see Hunter staring at her.  
Jude: "Why am I here and what do you want from me?" Jude tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.  
Hunter: "I want Tommy to pay for what he did to my sister"  
Jude: "It was an accident. He never meant for her to die"  
Hunter: "Of course he would tell you that. She gave up everything for him and how does he repay her. He breaks her heart and then gets her killed. She was my everything I loved my sister to death. So now Tommy is going to watch the thing he loves the most die"

Jude: "What you can't?"  
Hunter: "Why not?"  
Jude: "Because I am pregnant. What about the baby?"  
Hunter: "WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE BABY? WHAT ABOUT ANGIE'S?" Jude looked at him with a shocked expression. "Oh I guess Little Tommy Q forgot to mention that part. The day Angie died she told Tommy that she was pregnant and he still left her" Jude didn't know what to say. How could Tommy forget to mention that part to her? "Tommy needs to pay for killing my sister and her baby"  
Jude: "Please don't. I know your angry but please don't hurt my baby" someone started walking up behind Hunter. When Jude saw who it was her jaw dropped.

Jude: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in jail" she said staring at Mike.  
Mike: "Jude I wouldn't miss this for the world. So you're pregnant huh"  
Jude: "Yeah you bastard all because you raped me. No I have to carry your child. I hate you so much"  
Mike: "I love you to Jude. Well at least you won't have to worry about the baby. It will be brought up by two parents that love it"  
Jude: "What?" she looked at both of them in confusion.  
Hunter: "As much as I would love to kill you he wants you more" he pointed at Mike "I just needed you so I could get Tommy to come here. You two" pointing between Jude and Mike "can go play house or whatever after I kill your precious lover boy" Jude started to cry so Mike kneeled down towards her. He put an arm around her but she pushed it off which made him grabbed her tighter and pushed her into his chest.

Mike: "Shh Jude don't worry everything will be ok. We will get married and have plenty of kids?" Jude started to cry at what they were saying. She didn't know what to do. She loved Tommy so much and she didn't want to loose him and she definitely didn't want to be with Mike. Mike just held Jude in his arms as she cried.

Tommy's head was racing with thoughts. He was afraid of what was going on with Hunter and Jude. Tommy pulled up to the cemetery and nervously got out of the vehicle. He had not been here since the funeral and he did not want to be there now but he had to save Jude. They split up so they could search the grounds quicker. Kwest and Darius went with Tommy; SME went another way, as Patsy and Jamie went their separate ways.

Jude ended up crying herself to sleep so Mike decided to finally get her out of there. Hunter helped him pick her up and carry her to the vehicle they had waiting. As soon as she was safely in they took off to their next destination.

Tommy and the group searched everywhere until he stopped at Angie's grave. On top of the grave was a note addressed to him. When he picked it up everyone joined around the grave. Tommy opened it and it said as you are now reading this we have taken off with your precious fiancée. Don't worry she is safe for now. I'll be in touch to let you know where you can find her. Tommy didn't know what to do. He had a bad feeling of things to come.

Jude finally awoke to see that she was in a car.  
Jude: "What is going on?"  
Mike: "We are finally going to get married"  
Jude: "WHAT?"  
Mike: "Jude don't worry. As soon as we get to the chapel we will get married and go start our life together" Jude sat there in silence. She was afraid to argue because the last time she did he hit her. What was she going to do? She could not marry him. Tommy where are you?

Tommy looked at everyone and thought about what his next move was going to be. Where else would he take her? He was brought out of his thoughts by Darius cell phone going off. Darius took the call as everyone stood around thinking. When he was done he had fear written all over his face. He turned to Tommy and shook his head before speaking to the group. Tommy was afraid of what he was going to say.  
Darius: "Mike was broken out of prison sometime last night. He is on the run and they said the last person to visit him was Jake" Tommy looked up in horror. Not only did he have to worry about Hunter but now he had to deal with Mike too.

They arrived at the chapel and Jude started to cry.  
Mike: "I know you're excited but don't worry everything will be ok. Now go with that nice lady over there and put your dress on" he ushered Jude towards a woman that was standing there "And if you try anything I will make sure that baby doesn't see the light of day" he whispered in her ear as she walked to the lady. What was Jude going to do now? She had to think of something that won't get her baby hurt but the only option was to go through with the wedding.

Everyone was standing by the cars now thinking of what they were going to do. Tommy was pacing back and forth thinking of what Hunters next move might be. After pacing for a good 5 minutes it came to him. Now that Mike was with him he would do anything to make Jude his. Why didn't he think of that when he found out about Mike?  
Tommy: "I know where they are"  
Kwest: "Where?"  
Tommy: "The chapel that's up the road"  
Kwest: "How do you know?"  
Tommy: "Because the only thing Mike wants is for Jude to be his wife. So I have a good feeling that, that is where they are going to be at" he didn't wait for them to agree or argue with him he hopped in the car. Everyone did the same as they took off towards the chapel. Jude I am coming just stall for as long as you can.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy sped all the way down the road to the nearest chapel

Tommy sped all the way down the road to the nearest chapel. Jude I am coming hold on girl, I am coming. Darius was closing behind shocked that they have yet to be pulled over. Tommy pulled up to the chapel parked the car and hoped out not even turning the engine off. Everyone followed close behind. As soon as Tommy opened the door he stood shocked at the scene before him

Jude was in the room with the woman putting on the dress she was handed. The dress was an off white color that was open in the back and covered her front with spaghetti straps. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry. This was not her wedding that she wanted and she was not about to marry the man of her dreams. The lady put on a touch of makeup to try and cover up the tear streaks. When she was done Jude walked out the room and stopped dead in her tracks. Was she dreaming at what she saw in front of her?

Mike was waiting for his love. He was in love with Jude. He hated that he had to force her to marry him but he knew that it was the only way to get her to be his. He hated to see her in pain but he wanted her, he needed her to be all his. He stood waiting for Jude to come out but was getting to impatient so he walked down the aisle to see if his bride to be was ready yet, but was stopped in motion by what he saw.

Hunter didn't really care what happened between Jude and Mike all he wanted was to make Tommy pay. With Jude out of the way he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her. He didn't want her to suffer a lose of a baby but he knew that with Tommy being dead would bring her enough pain so he was happy about that. He noticed that Mike stopped dead in his tracks so he decided to go and see what was taking so long. He was ready to get his plan in motion. He walked up next to Mike and looked at what caught his attention.

Everyone looked at each other. No one moved an inch afraid of what might happen if someone made a sudden movement. Tommy's eyes went between Jude, Hunter, and Mike. Jude made a motion to move towards Tommy but he put a hand up to stop her. He was afraid that Hunter or Mike might do something to her. Jude stayed put knowing her was protecting her. Hunter was the one to break the silence.

Hunter: "So I guess we meet beforehand. Welcome to the wedding of Jude and Mike"  
Tommy: "She is not marrying him"  
Hunter: "What are you going to do to stop it?"  
Tommy: "Whatever I have to do. He has done enough to hurt her and so have you"  
Hunter: "This has nothing to do with Jude it has everything to do with you"  
Tommy: "Then leave her out of it and deal with me directly. If you want to hurt me than do but leave Jude, my family, and friends out of it"  
Hunter: "You know what Tommy now is not the time to finish this" people that were there at the chapel were starting to gather around to see what was going on. Hunter not wanting to cause a bug commotion grabbed Mike and led him towards the door to leave. He turned to Tommy and whispered to him "I will be seeing you again" and left with Mike following.

Tommy took a breath of relief knowing that Jude was ok but he was still worried because he knew Hunter was not done with him yet. He walked towards Jude and embraced her in a hug as she cried into his chest. They stood there for 10 minutes before he pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. She walked back into the room and put her clothes on. When she was done everyone got into the cars they rode in while Jude hopped in with Tommy. They all drove in silence back towards Tommy's parent's house.

Tommy lay on his bed and stared at the girl next to him. He didn't know how to fix her or what he could do to make there relationship seem whole again. When they arrived back at the house Jude said her thank you to everyone and then pretty much came up her to go to bed. When I came to make sure everything was ok she pretended to be asleep. I knew she wasn't asleep but I decided not to push it. He knew he was treading on thin ice with her as it was.

Jude lay there knowing Tommy was thinking about her and what he could do to make her believe in him again. She still believes in him doesn't she? She was so lost and confused. She thought that meeting his family would be a joyous experience but it is turning out to be a nightmare. She knew Tommy was here to protect her no matter what but she wasn't sure if she felt safe in his arms anymore. She knew he was hiding stuff from her but knew he wouldn't open up to her the way she wanted him to. Their relationship lately hasn't been the same and to be honest she wasn't sure if it would ever be again. She hated that she wasn't sure whether or not if she could trust the man lying beside her. Thinking this, tears began to fall down her face.

Tommy was wondering what she was over there thinking about. The gap between him was killing him. He loved Jude with all his heart but he knew he was pushing her away like always. Why was it so hard for him to be open and honest with her? He wanted to but was afraid of what might happen when he does, he was afraid that she would leave him but what is happening with their relationship now. He couldn't loose Jude not now especially not with Hunter and Mike working together. He has to be open and tell Jude but he couldn't. He was a coward. I Tommy Quincy am a fucking coward.

Jude didn't know what to do. She was so confused and to be honest she was scared. She was afraid that she was loosing the very man she loved right in front of her eyes. She needed Tommy, she wanted Tommy but the gap was too noticeable and they both knew it was their. What was happening to them how did it all go so wrong so fast? She started to cry even more.

Tommy noticing that she was crying even harder couldn't stand it anymore.  
Tommy: "Jude we need to talk"  
Jude: "Tommy I cant not yet. Please don't make me"  
Tommy: "Then tell me what I can do to make you feel at least a little better" she turned to look in his eyes and could see the genuine concern. She knew what she wanted and what she needed.  
Jude: "Tommy I need you to make love to me" she move in closer to him so that they were mere inches apart.  
Tommy: "Jude are you sure about this?"  
Jude: "Tommy I need this please. I need to feel closer to you" he saw that this is what she wanted and he knew he had to oblige.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately while Jude deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly allowed. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her to show her bare chest. She brought his mouth back to hers as she started to slide her hand down into his boxers. She took him in her hand and began to stroke him slowly which caused Tommy to moan. He took his hands and went down to her panties. He stuck two fingers into her which caused Jude to moan. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her she started to stroke him even faster. Noticing her he stuck in another finger causing Jude to tilt her head back in pleasure. He began to feel her tighten around his fingers and knew she was close but so was he. HE started to pump even deeper as she stroked him faster. They both moaned loudly as their fluids spilled out of them.

Not wasting anymore time because he had the sudden urge to be inside of her. He took off his boxers and ripped off her panties. Without warning Tommy thrusts into her causing Jude to moan in pleasure. Oh how she missed his touch. He removed himself almost completely before he thrust into her going deeper. He continues this process. He could feel her walls closing in on her and he knew she was close. After a few more she was screaming his name out in pure pleasure. He continued to thrust in and out of her searching for his own release. As Jude was coming up around to her third orgasm and Tommy was close to his. They both screamed each other name and then Tommy collapsed on top of Jude. He moved to the side of her as she turned her back to him. As great as that moment felt they were both back to being strangers to each other. What was it going to take to get them back to being Jude and Tommy?

Tommy was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked at the beauty sleeping next to him and felt pain knowing that he is so far away from her. He knew that he needed to let her know what happened in his past and he means everything. He got up slowly to make sure not to wake her up. He hopped in the shower. When he walked out the bathroom fully clothed he saw that Jude was up sitting on the bed waiting for him to get out of the shower.

Jude: "Good morning"  
Tommy: "Morning" he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Jude: "Tommy I think we need to talk about everything that is going on"  
Tommy: "Yeah we do" he took a seat on the bed which Jude sat next to him.  
Jude: "Tommy why didn't you tell me that Angie was pregnant when she died?" Tommy looked at her with a confused expression.  
Tommy: "What do you mean she was pregnant?" it was Jude's turn to look confused.  
Jude: "What you mean to tell me that you didn't know?"  
Tommy: "No I didn't know. How do you know?'  
Jude: "Hunter told me while we were in the cemetery. He made it seem like you knew"  
Tommy: "Jude I swear to you that I didn't know. If I would have things would have been different"  
Jude: "You mean you wouldn't have broke things off with her"  
Tommy: "Yeah I would have stayed and helped her raise the baby. I wonder why she never told me"  
Jude: "Maybe she meant to but didn't get the chance to"  
Tommy: "Yeah" Tommy had a feeling that there was more to it than that. He and Angie always told each other everything.  
Jude: "Tommy are you ok with finding this out"

Tommy: "Yeah I will be ok" he turned to look away before he spoke again "Jude my past is something that is hard to talk about. I made mistakes that I am not proud of" he got up from the bed and started to pace the room "The day Angie died Portia told me that she wanted me to end it with her and I agreed that I would because I wanted that career. I knew how much it would kill Angie but I never thought that she would take off. When I found out she was dead Portia became strange around me and I never knew why. But later I found out what she did. Jude she cut the brakes on my car the same car that Angie crashed" he let a lonely tear fall down his face Jude walked to him and pulled him into a hug.  
Jude: "Tommy you don't have to continue if you don't want to" Tommy stepped away from her. He had to continue.  
Tommy: "No I have to finish. Well when I confronted her we got into a huge argument and I filed for divorce. I was going to go to the police but she said if I did then she would make sure that I didn't have a career. I was young and stupid and wanted that career so I let it go. I should have gone to the police but a part of me couldn't turn Portia in because a part of me actually did love her. Well Hunter found out somehow and that is why he wants to make me pay"

Jude could not believe what she was hearing. Portia was the reason why Angie was dead and Tommy helped her cover up her crime. What the hell is wrong for him? If something happens to her will he cover it up or fight to make sure the person that did it to her was behind bars. She didn't know what to think about Tommy. She turned from him and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Tommy walked up to the door and knocked.

Jude: "Tommy I cant I need to process what I just heard"  
Tommy: "Ok but I am not giving up on us" he said as he walked out of their room. Jude slid down the door and started to cry. She didn't know what to think, say, or do. She was lost and confused but she knew who she had to talk to. She hoped in the shower got dressed and grabbed Tommy's car keys. She left him a note telling him that she had to go and clear her mind and that she would be back later. Everyone was outside so they didn't notice her leaving. She drove towards her destination. She knew that if anyone was going to help her out it was him.

Jude was driving to the oh so familiar G-Major. She knew he would be there and she also knew he would talk some sense into her. She pulled up to the parking lot and got out. Her phone had been ringing all the way there but she just ignored it. She walked in and saw him standing in hospitality.  
Jude: "Hey Mase" he turned around and smiled at his best friend. They walked to each other and he embraced her into a hug. As soon as he did she broke down and started to cry. He looked at her and dragged her into one of the unused studios.

Mason: "Hey Jude what's wrong?"  
Jude: "Mase I don't know what to do. I found out about Tommy's past and I don't know how to deal"  
Mason: "Ok tell me what happened" she told him exactly what Tommy told her and what happened between them, Mike and Hunter. Mason was shocked at what his best friend just told him.

Mason: "Wow that is a lot to deal with and process"  
Jude: "I know and now I don't know what to do"  
Mason: "Do you love him?"  
Jude: "What?"  
Mason: "Did he telling you about his past change the way you feel about him?" Jude thought about what he was asking her. Of course she still loved him but she wasn't sure if she trusted him.  
Jude: "Yes I still love him but I don't know if I trust him"  
Mason: "I can see why you would think that. I suggest you go and talk to him about this" Jude knew he was right; she needed to talk to Tommy.  
Jude: "You're right I need to go and talk to him. See I knew you would help me out"  
Mason: "Good to hear it. And anytime you need to talk I am here for you"  
Jude: "Thanks Mason. Bye"  
Mason: "Bye" they gave each other a goodbye hug then Jude left to head back to Tommy's parents' house. When she arrived Tommy came out and he did not look happy at all.

Tommy: "JUDE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she was not expecting him to act like this but she couldn't blame him.  
Jude: "Tommy calm down"  
Tommy: "CALM DOWN. I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK. I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU SINCE YOU WERENT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE"  
Jude: "Look Tommy I had to get away and talk to someone" she was starting to get irritated with him.  
Tommy: "YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO ME. WHERE DID YOU GO?"  
Jude: "I COULDN'T TALK TO YOU AT LEAST NOT THEN SO I WENT TO G-MAJOR TO SEE MASON" she couldn't hold back her irritation any longer.  
Tommy: "WHY ARE YOU STEADILY TRYING TO DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM ME?"  
Jude: "I AM NOT. IT'S JUST A LOT TO PROCESS. SORRY I COULDN'T TALK TO YOU ABOUT JUST YET"  
Tommy: "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED TO KNOW" Jude finally calming down talked to him normally.

Jude: "I did but I wasn't expecting that" noticing that he might have overreacted a little brought his voice down but he was still a little upset and hurt.  
Tommy: "Sorry I'm not perfect"  
Jude: "I'm glad your not but you couldn't have expected me to just be ok with what you told me"  
Tommy: "No but I thought you would have at least talked to me"  
Jude: "I couldn't I had to work things out on my own and you were the last person I wanted to talk to. I am sorry that it hurt you but I had to do it for me"  
Tommy: "Jude you can always talk to me about anything"  
Jude: "I know that but I wasn't ready. That's what I need you to understand"  
Tommy: "That's just it I don't think I can. You have been pushing me away for a while even before I told you about my past"  
Jude: "Tommy I"  
Tommy: "No Jude. Look I understand the whole Mike situation was hard on you but you need to talk to me, I need you to talk to me"  
Jude: "Fine Tommy you want me to talk to you. Here is the truth. I don't know if I can trust you anymore" Tommy's jaw dropped at her statement that she just made.  
Tommy: "Why don't you trust me anymore?"  
Jude: "Because of everything we have been through and because of everything you said to me"  
Tommy: "Jude I"  
Jude: "Tommy listen, all of this has just been too much for me to handle. I reacted badly and I am sorry. I just wanted to sort the things out on my own. It might take me a while but I will trust you again. Right now I don't think I can"  
Tommy: "Do you still love me at least?"  
Jude: "I always have loved you and I always will no matter what"  
Tommy: "So where do we go from here?"  
Jude: "I honestly don't know. I still need time to work this out"  
Tommy: "I will wait for you and I will give you space but just promise me one thing"  
Jude: "What?"  
Tommy: "That you won't take off without me or someone else going with you. With Hunter and Mike out there it's not safe for you to be alone, ok"  
Jude: "I promise"  
Tommy: "Thank you. I love you Jude"  
Jude: "I love you Tommy" she walked over to him and kissed him before walking into the house.

Hunter decided that they needed to lie low for a while so he decided to go to the only place he could think at. He went back to his house that he shared with Angie before she got together with Tommy. He needed to come up with a new plan, he knew he had Jude doubting her trust for Tommy know all he has to do is get here away from him. That's where Mike comes in at but the last time they tried that they were caught. This time he was going to have to have a better plan. But what can he do. He knew Tommy would stop at nothing to keep her safe but he had to make Tommy's life a living hell.

Mike: "So now what's our plan?"  
Hunter: "I am thinking. Give me some time" Mike was pacing the room in deep thought. I almost had her as my wife but that ex boy-bander had to ruin my moment. Don't worry Jude we will be together and become the family we were destined to become. I love you and I won't stop until you are with me forever.

Hunter thought about different ways to try and get Jude away from Tommy but none of them were going to really work so he had to find some way. But once he got her away from him where would they go. He knew all of Hunter's places here so he would have to take her somewhere else maybe out of the country. Yeah that's what he will do he will get Jude and take her so far away from him then he can make his move on destroying Tommy. Or maybe he will let her watch.

Back at Tommy's parents house

Jude went upstairs after her talk with Tommy. She really didn't feel like talking to all of them down there. She threw on some shorts and a wife beater. She sat on her bed thinking about everything that was said between her and Tommy. How can she act like this? She has always been able to trust Tommy but now she feels like she cant and it is killing her. Tommy is her everything and without trust she feels like their relationship is coming to an end. What is she going to do?

Tommy stayed outside thinking about everything that just happened. How can she not trust me anymore? I love her so much and it is killing me to see her hurt. What am I going to do? How do I prove to her that she can trust me again? He was frustrated and didn't understand the whole situation. He thought she could always trust him. What is happening between them? They were fine until Hunter and Mike entered their lives. He knew he had to settle this before they break him and Jude up even more.

Kwest and Sadie were looking at each other knowing they were going to have to do an intervention. Sadie knew she had to go help Jude out with her problem and try to mend her relationship with Tommy. Kwest knew he was going to have to talk some sense into his best friend because he doesn't know how to make the right choices in relationships. They both nodded to each other knowing what they had to do and then set off to their destinations. Kwest went outside to talk with Tommy while Sadie walked upstairs to talk to Jude.

Jude was sitting on her bed crying. Sadie knocked on her door.  
Sadie: "Jude can I come in?"  
Jude: "Sades I don't feel like talking right now"  
Sadie: "To bad we are talking" Sadie walked into her room and sat on the bed besides Jude. Jude looked at her sister and then went back to staring at the opposite wall.  
Sadie: "Jude what is going on between you and Tommy? I mean you two were yelling at each other so loud that people in New York could have heard you"  
Jude: "I don't know anymore Sadie. I feel like our relationship is collapsing around us and there is nothing we can do about it. I mean I love Tommy but I don't think I trust him anymore"  
Sadie: "Why don't you trust him? I mean he will do anything for you"  
Jude: "I know that but with everything that has been going on and with what he told me I just don't think I can trust him"  
Sadie: "Jude that is no reason to stop trusting him. He has not giving you any reason to stop trusting him. Yes I know what happened in his past. His mom filled us all in while you was off god knows where. He did do something's that he is not proud of but that was in the past and you are his future. Pretend like the situation was reversed what would you have done if you were in his place" Jude looked at her sister and she took in her words. Jude knew her sister was right. Why was she acting so immature? Tommy did what he had to do and if Jude was in that situation she would have done the same thing.  
Jude: "You're right Sades. I need to go make up with Tommy" Jude gave her sister a hug and ran out the door in search for Tommy. Sadie was pleased because it was another Job well done.

Kwest walked out and sat on the step next to Tommy. Tommy looked over to see who was sitting next to him and when he saw Kwest he knew it was time for his lecture.  
Tommy: "Kwest now is not the time for one of your lectures"  
Kwest: "To bad. You need to talk to someone especially after that little argument you and Jude just had"  
Tommy: "You heard that"  
Kwest: "Who didn't? You two were so loud that all of Canada probably heard it"  
Tommy: "Kwest I don't know what to do? She says she doesn't trust me"  
Kwest: "Man that is hard. But you also have to talk into account everything she is going through. Being held hostage by a man she trusted, having her birthday party being crashed by that same man, seeing her best friends hurt, getting hurt herself, then finding out about your past, should I continue or do you get where I am going with this"  
Tommy: "I understand all that but I at least thought she would have been able to talk to me"  
Kwest: "Come on Tommy you know how Jude can be. She is as stubborn as I don't know what. She just had to be on her own to debate. I am sure she is just lashing out right now"  
Tommy: "Well can she lash out on someone else because I don't know how much more I can take of this"  
Kwest: "She is lashing out on you because she is scared, heartbroken, and you are the only person she feels safe around. Don't give up on her man. I know she can be a pain in the ass but don't stop trying to push down that barrier she has put up. I suggest you go find here and have some hot make up sex" Tommy looked at his best friend and knew he had to continue to break her down. She was going to talk to him even if it was the last thing she wanted to do. He got up and thanked Kwest then went in the house to find Jude.

As he was running up the stairs Jude was running down the stairs. They ran right into each other. They stared at each other for a good minute before embracing each other into a fiery passionate kiss. Tommy picked Jude up and carried her into their room that they shared.


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy was excited because for the first time in a long time he felt like he had his girl

Tommy was excited because for the first time in a long time he felt like he had his girl. It felt good to have her in his arms. She felt the same way. She felt like their relationship was back on track. They finally felt that their relationship was on the right path.  
Jude: "Tommy this feels so right. I am glad we have finally made things right"  
Tommy: "Me too because I was starting to miss my girl"  
Jude: "I was missing you to"

Tommy pulled her back down towards him. He maneuvered himself so he was on top of her. They were both already naked from the entire love making they were doing the night before. They both felt like they had a lot of ground to make up and they did in there love making sessions. He slowly entered her making Jude moan in pleasure. He continued to move in and out of her slowly. Jude moved her hips with his thrusts. He wanted it to last as long as it could and so did Jude. Being apart from each other was torture especially since they saw one another everyday. This is where they belonged. They belonged connected to each other and now they were. They continued to move slowly against each other until they both found their release. Tommy pulled out of her as she snuggled up to his chest. They were at peace. He had his girl and she had her prince. What more could they ask for?

They finally emerged from their room. Everyone was outside getting everything ready for a barbeque. She decided to have one so everyone could talk and have fun. Kwest and Tommy cooked the meet while his mom and sisters made the sides. Everyone else sat around talking. When all the food was finally done they sat around talking about their jobs and future plans including Tommy and Jude's wedding. Tommy and Jude just watched their family and friends fight over what they should do for their wedding. They talked deep into the night. When it got too late they decided to go to bed and get ready for the drive back since everyone was leaving the next day.

Everyone awoke to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. Tommy's mom decided to give them a proper farewell breakfast. They all got dress and headed downstairs to the delicious breakfast they prepared. When everyone was full from the hefty breakfast they gathered up their stuff and packed it into everyone respected vehicle. They all said their goodbyes.  
Carolyn: "try to keep in touch Thomas and Jude make sure you take good care of my son"  
Jude: "I will. It was nice to meet all of you"  
Carolyn: "Nice to meet you too. Bye" they all said bye and then piled up into the cars to head back home. The drive was spent mostly in silence since Patsy and Jamie hitched a ride with Tommy and Jude. Once they dropped them off at G-Major they went to their house to get some much deserved alone time.

When they arrived to the house it didn't take long for them to drift into a peaceful sleep. They were exhausted from everything that happened with Hunter, Mike, and everything that went on between them. When they woke up it was 7. They promised they would meet Kwest, Sadie, and her dad for dinner tonight at 8. Tommy was the first to wake so he went and took a shower while Jude continued to lie in bed. When he was dressed and ready he woke up Jude so she could get ready to go. After many attempts he finally woke her up. She went took her shower and then she got dressed. When she was ready they left the house at 745. They knew they were going to make it right on time at the Harrison house. He arrived and they were met by Kwest who was leaving to go pick up the food so Jude told Tommy to ride with him because she wanted to talk to her dad and Sadie alone for a minute. He kissed her on the cheek then rode with Kwest to pick up the food while she went into the house to see them in the living room talking.

When her dad saw her he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
Jude: "Dad I am excited to see you but I need to breathe" he let go of her.  
Stuart: "I am sorry I just miss you and I am glad you are ok"  
Jude: "Yeah I am ok. I am a fighter"  
Stuart: "Yeah I know you are. So tell me everything that happened" Jude told her dad what happened while she was down there. When she was finishing up Tommy and Kwest came in carrying the food. They all went into the dining room to eat.  
Stuart: "Tommy can I speak to you" Tommy looked at him with a scared expression.  
Tommy: "Um yeah sure" he got up and followed him into the kitchen. When he arrived Stuart just looked at him before speaking.  
Stuart: "Tommy thank you"  
Tommy: "For what?"  
Stuart: "For keeping my little girl safe"  
Tommy: "You're welcome Stuart. I love Jude I would do anything for her"  
Stuart: "I know you would. That's why I trust you with her and I can't wait to call you my son in law" Stuart shook Tommy's hand and for the first time they were really comfortable around each other. They returned to everyone. Jude looked at Tommy to make sure her dad didn't say anything crazy but she could see that they were finally getting around. It was starting to get late so everyone said there goodbyes. Jude was tired and she knew she had to wake up early to go dress shopping with Sadie and Portia. Oh the joy she thought

Jude felt like she was being tortured. She had been shopping with Portia and Sadie for the past 4 hours. They had been to every dress shop in the vicinity. Sadie woke Jude up at 7 and Jude had been needing a caffeine fix the whole day. She wanted to go back home and cuddle up with Tommy and fall back to sleep. She had been begging Tommy to come and save her from this torture but they both knew Sadie and Portia would kill them both. Sadie had tried on every dress but somehow none of them were right for her. Jude was starting to become increasingly bored and very antsy.

Jude: "Sadie can you please hurry up and find a dress so we can go?"  
Sadie: "Jude you need to be more patient. Finding the right dress takes time"  
Jude: "We have been shopping for the past 4 hours. I am tired and hungry"  
Sadie: "Jude stop complaining. You will understand all of this when you start planning your wedding" Jude rolled her eyes at her sister as she went to try on yet another dress. 2 hours later Sadie dropped Jude off at her place. Why did I ever promise Sadie that I would go dress shopping with her? She had been out with her sister for a total of 6 hours and she was exhausted.

Jude: "Tommy are you here?" she was looking for him when she opened the door.  
Tommy: "Yeah I am over here" he was in the kitchen preparing food.  
Jude: "What are you making?"  
Tommy: "I figured you would be hungry from all that shopping so I thought I would make us some dinner"  
Jude: "That sounds good. How long until we eat?"  
Tommy: "I say an hour and a half"  
Jude: "Well I am going to lie down for a while"  
Tommy: "Ok I will wake you when its time to eat" he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead as she headed to the bedroom. She was exhausted and needed time to herself. She made a mental note not to have them help her with her wedding because she would not be able to handle them. Sadie didn't even find a dress and she wants us to go with her next weekend. Ugh I am going to have to come up with a good excuse to get out of it.

2 hours later Tommy came into the room to wake up Jude. She had been in a good sleep. He really didn't want to wake her but he knew she had to eat. He walked over to the bed and woke her.  
Tommy: "Jude baby its time to wake up" she just rolled over to the other side. He spent 30 minutes trying to wake her up but she would not budge. He decided to just let her sleep some more. Shopping with both Sadie and Portia can be exhausting. He went to the living room and watched some TV.

She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping. He tried so many times to wake her but she just lays their in all her beauty. Don't worry love we will be together soon. This time our plan won't fail and when we do it you will be mine forever. He stared at her from the closet. How could they not notice I was here the whole time? I come in and hide in the many places and keep out of site. I wait for the signal because once I get it Jude will become mine. Forget Mike I will keep her for myself. Sorry Tommy but this is one battle you are going to loose.

Jude woke up and felt beside her only to notice Tommy not laying next to her. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 1a.m. she went downstairs to see him laying on the couch sleep. He looked lovely and she didn't want to disturb him but she knew he was uncomfortable. She went over to him and whispered in his ear to wake up. He stirred lightly so she shoved him a little. He woke up thinking something was wrong.  
Tommy: "Jude what's wrong is everything ok?"  
Jude: "Yeah I just wanted to wake you up so you can go lie in the bed and go to sleep" he had to admit he was happy she was waking him so he could lie in the bed. The couch was uncomfortable to lie on all night. He kissed her on the cheek before heading up to the room to change and hop into bed.

While he was getting ready he had this feeling that someone was watching him. He had a feeling that someone was in the room with him. He looked around the room but could not find anyone. Maybe he was going crazy. He slipped into bed and was instantly asleep. Tommy just doesn't see. That's why Tommy I will end up getting her. I will steal her right from under your nose. You only see what you want to see. This might be easier than expected.

Jude was still feeling kind of tired so she turned everything off downstairs and made sure everything was locked before turning on the alarm. She walked back upstairs to get into bed again. Both were sleeping as their unwelcome visitor watched from the doorway. Soon my love we will be together. No Tommy, No Mike, No one just you and me. Soon my love, soon. He turned and left. He knew the code to the alarm so he didn't have to worry about that and he had a key so he could lock the door back.

The next morning Tommy went downstairs to fix breakfast. When he went down he noticed the alarm was off. He must have forgotten to turn it on but I figured Jude would since she was last down here. He thought nothing more and just went to start the coffee. Jude woke up a few minutes later and made her way down to see what Tommy was making.  
Jude: "Hey" she said giving him a kiss.  
Tommy: "Hey I think we forgot to set the alarm last night. We better not make a habit of it" Jude looked at him horror struck.  
Jude: "Tommy what are you talking about. I set the alarm before I went to bed last night" now it was Tommy's turn to look horror struck.  
Tommy: "What? When I came down it was off" Tommy went to the door and saw that it was locked. He opened it and a white enveloped fell to the ground with Jude's name on it. He had a look of panic on his face. He re entered the house and looked at Jude. She walked over to him and saw the envelope with her name on it and took it from him. She opened it to see a written letter and she began to read it.

_Jude my darling Jude  
The time is coming for us to be together, I can feel it. You are the air I breathe and I can't stand to be away from you. Mike and Tommy don't deserve a beauty like you. I do and I am going to make sure you are mine. Hunter and Mike can make their plans but I have one of my own and that is to make you mine. I love you Jude and I promise you that you will be mine._

Jude's thoughts  
There was no signature. Who was it from? Not only does she have to worry about Mike and Hunter, she has to worry about this new person to. What the hell? Can't people just leave me alone? She dropped the note and cried into Tommy's chest.

Tommy's thoughts  
What am I going to do? How do I save her from Hunter, Mike, and now this new person? Can I save her?

Creepy guys thoughts  
Don't worry love it will all be over soon. The pain the sadness everything will be over. You will be with me and we will live happily ever after.


	12. Chapter 12

Jude: "Tommy what are we going to do

Jude: "Tommy what are we going to do. Now there is someone else after me. I cant I just can't do this" she was crying hysterically.  
Tommy: "We will think of something. No one is going to hurt you I promise. I will call D tell him what's going on and get you the day off. Ok" Jude just nodded. Too many thoughts were racing through her. He walked her over to the couch so she could sit. He went to his room to call Darius. While he was gone she sat on the couch thinking about everything that was happening.

Why was all of this happening to me? First Mike, then Hunter, and now this unknown guy. How am I supposed to feel safe when everyone is out to get me? I can't do this; I can't keep living my life in fear. Tommy can't protect me. No one can. In the end someone will get me and it won't be the someone I want.

Tommy was in the room telling Darius what was happening. Darius told them to stay home today and that they would talk about what to do tomorrow when they came in. Tommy hung up and started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He felt helpless and didn't know what to do in order to protect her. How can he protect the woman he loved when he had no faith in his ability to do it?

Once he composed himself he walked back into the front room to comfort Jude. He looked at her and could see the fear written all over her face. He understood why. He was scared too but he was determined to stay strong for her. He had to. He sat next to her and brought her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. What were they going to do? How were they going to get pass this? They knew nothing about this guy and he was at an advantage compared to them.

He stood out there watching them. He could see the fear in their eyes and he knew their protective barrier was coming down. It wouldn't be long until he could put his plan into motion. Soon Jude soon we will be together and all that pain you feel will disappear. Oh how they don't know how close I am. They think it is just some random person but they fail to notice that I am someone they know.

Jude and Tommy sat on the couch in deep thought over what they should do over there new stalker guy. Who is it? Jude was starting to not feel safe in his arms anymore, she wasn't sure if he was going to be able to feel safe in his arms anymore. She just doesn't think he will be able to protect her even when it comes down to them getting into another altercation with Mike and his friends.

Tommy could tell that she was feeling unsafe in his arms and it was breaking his heart. He wanted to shut out the pain and keep her safe for as long as she lived but he didn't know how. How could he keep her safe when he doesn't know what to keep her safe from? When will this end. When will they be able to just be themselves and live life without worrying who might want to harm them?

No one said anything as they sat around the boardroom the next day. They all sat around looking at Jude who had her head on her knees. Everyone read the note that was left and didn't know what could be done to protect her from this new threat. Darius, Portia, Sadie, Kwest, SME, Jamie, Patsy, Stuart, and Tommy sat at the table trying to come up with ideas to keep Jude safe. Jude just sat there knowing that there is no way they were going to be able to save her from Mike, Hunter, and the new threat.

Out of the whole group Tommy felt the worst. He knew he had to protect her but he couldn't. He didn't know how and he felt like he was letting her down. How can he protect the woman he was in love with when he wasn't even sure if he could. It brought him to tears every time he saw the hurt and pain in her eyes and all he wants to do is take it away but he can't.

Darius decided that Jude was to have bodyguards around the premises at all time and she was to go no where without someone with her. She would have a bodyguard protecting her at all times. They all were in an agreed. Jude just nodded her head. She didn't have the strength anymore. She was literally drained mentally and physically. Everyone left the room. All that was left was Tommy and Kwest.

Kwest: "T man you alright?"  
Tommy: "No man. She is slipping and I don't know how to bring her back. I don't even know how I can protect her. I can't loose her but how am I suppose to protect her from Mike, Hunter, and this new creep. I can't and I know she can tell"  
Kwest: "T you have to stay strong for her. She needs you know more than anything"  
Tommy: "I know Kwest but how do I protect her when I don't know what I am protecting her from"  
Kwest: "By asking for help. T you can't do all of this on your own. We love Jude as much as you do and we are going to help you keep her safe"  
Tommy: "I don't think any of us can keep her from harm"  
Kwest: "Then we will die trying"  
Tommy: "But I can't"  
Kwest: "Save it man. We all know what we are getting ourselves into and we are willing to go the distance. The question is you willing to sacrifice everything for Jude?"  
Tommy: "You know I am but how"  
Kwest: "No buts. We will do everything in our power to protect her and right now that's all we can do. If things get bad then we panic but right now we all need to keep a clear head and stay positive. Jude will be ok as long as she knows you are there for her"  
Tommy: "Thanks Kwest"  
Kwest: "Yeah yeah. You just make sure that when I need someone to slap some sense into me you will be there for me" Tommy let out a small laugh.  
Tommy: "You know I will"  
Kwest: "Ok well I need to go find Sadie. And try not to worry too much we are all here for the both of you. Don't forget that" Kwest left to leave Tommy to his thoughts.

Hunter and Mike decided to lay low at a friend's house that lived relatively close to Tommy and Jude. Hunter needed some paper to write out there plan so he went to search for a piece. When he went into a room he was shocked at what he saw. The walls were covered with pictures of Jude. He didn't know what to expect. His friend was obsessed with Jude even more than Mike. He wandered how long he has been doing this. Maybe this could come into handy but he knew he was going to have to keep an eye on him. He closed the door and walked out wondering what his friend was planning.

Mike was sitting at the dining room table trying to figure out what their next move was going to be. He looked up to see Hunter in deep thought. He figured he was thinking up a plan to get his Jude back yes his Jude. But what Mike didn't know was there was someone else planning on taking Jude from him. When the time comes he will put his plan into motion but for right now he is going to pretend like he is on there side.

They are all clueless. I am right in front of them and they can't even see me. I know Hunter was in my room so I am going to have to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't loose faith in me. Trust me Hunter when the time comes my plan will go off without a hitch. While you two come up with your half baked schemes I am finishing up my plan. The plan that will make Jude mine and Tommy suffer for the rest of his life. Revenge is sweet and I will get my revenge. Don't worry about a thing. They won't know what hit them.

Jude was sitting in the studio trying to take her mind off of the note but it wasn't working. She was keeping mostly to herself. Tommy kept looking at her and she felt bad because he was one of the last people she wanted to be around. She knew he was hurting because he didn't know how to protect her. She just wanted to curl up into his arms and feel safe again. Why is it that every time something happens she shuts out the one person that has ever made her feel safe? Wake up Jude you need Tommy more than ever now. She got up to walk over to Tommy who had been sitting on the couch staring at her.

Jude: "Tommy I am" but he stopped her.  
Tommy: "Jude there is no need to say sorry. I know you are scared. Shit I am scared to but I promise you that I will do anything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I would die before I let anything happen. So will everyone here. We all care and love you and will not let someone hurt you" she cried in his arms. He even let a few tears fall down his eyes. "I love you Jude more than anything in this world"  
Jude: "I love you too. Can we go home?" Tommy shook his head and led her to the car to make their way to their home.

I guess its time for me to face Hunter. I know he is going to give me a good talking to but what he doesn't understand is that I love her no not love I am obsessed with her. I don't care if he is doing this to get back at Tommy. I hate Tommy to but Mike doesn't deserve Jude and I will make sure he doesn't get her. I will kill him before he lays a hand on her again. Ugh I don't want to talk to Hunter but I will get him to see things my way. As soon as I walk in through the door he is pushing me into a separate room far away from Mike.

Hunter: "So what is it you are planning?"  
CG: "What are you talking about?"  
Hunter: "I saw the room so cut the crap. Do you want Jude for yourself?"  
CG: "Mike doesn't deserve her. I do and I will do anything to make sure she is mine not his. Even kill him if I have to"  
Hunter: "You just might because he will not stop without a fight. And if you need help let me know"  
CG: "Well actually I do need some help to make my plan go without a hitch"  
Hunter: "I'm in" Hunter and the guy stayed and went over his plan. Hunter was happy about the plan because it was a sure way to make Tommy suffer.

CG: "So what do you think of my plan?"  
Hunter: "It's perfect. Better than anything I could come up with. So what about Mike?"  
CG: "Well if my plan goes well then he won't be an issue. We just need him to get through stage one"  
Hunter: "Man I like the way you think. Jude will be yours and I will have my revenge on Tommy. Revenge is sweet"  
CG: "Yeah Tommy will pay for everything. I hate him and Jude deserves someone other than him. Mike is a pawn and he doesn't deserve her either"  
Hunter: "So when should we get this plan started?"  
CG: "Let's go tell Mike the plan now and in a week the plan we be underway" They walked out to where Mike was. He was in deep concentration and they knew he was trying to come up with a plan.

Hunter: "Mike we have a plan and we want to discuss it with you"  
Mike: "Ok" Hunter told him the plan. Creepy guy just stared out into space. He knew his plan and the part Mike would be playing in it. He wanted Hunter to tell it as if he was playing a major role but in retrospect he was a pawn and nothing more. He would do what they said and in the end he was no longer going to be needed. How can I be so heartless and cruel? Ha because I can be. When I want something I take it and I want Jude. Like good old Tommy, I get what I want. But this time I will make sure Tommy doesn't keep Jude. She will be mine even if I have to kill everyone that stands in my way. My brother will not know what hit him.

Hunter finished telling Mike the plan. Mike had a bad feeling about it. He looked over at Jake and could see the evil in his eyes and knew something bad was going to happen. He wanted Jude but was she worth all this. He knew something was going to happen but what could he do. Hunter and Jake could kill him in an instance and he would rather live than go against them. He agreed to go along with the plan. He just hoped he makes it out in one piece.

Tommy was downstairs making some coffee. He awoke really early or was it that he never went to sleep. He couldn't tell anymore. He was too worried to sleep. He has this feeling that today things were not going to go well. Darius called him and told him that everyone was feeling like that. Maybe they are all just paranoid because Jude's life was at stake once again. Damn my past why did it have to come back and haunt me when I have finally found the one for me. He pushed his worries to the back of his mind so Jude wouldn't see.

They both arrived at a different G-Major. Instead of everyone being themselves they were acting as if someone had died. This made Jude feel even worse. Everyone tried to go on with their everyday activities but it was hard. In the studio Jude's mind was not into recording so they all gave up at around 4. Darius sent most of the staff home since they didn't understand what was going on. The only ones left at G-Major were the usual suspects or at least that's what they thought. Jude, Tommy, and Kwest were in the studio. Sadie was at her desk talking with Portia. Darius was in his office talking with Jamie while SME and Patsy were in another studio.

They are all split up perfectly. I'll send three guys to go after Darius and that nerdy looking kid. One guy should be good to handle the two chicks. I might need to send 6 to go after the three dudes and the chick because chick looks like she can handle herself. As for Tommy and them I have enough guys to handle them. He turned to look at his guys and break them up into there teams. His plan was ready to be set into motion.

They entered G-Major and went after who they were assigned to go after. A fight broke out in each location. Jude was so scared because things were not looking good for Tommy and Kwest and because she didn't know how everyone else was doing. Kwest hit the floor and was motionless. Jude screamed as Tommy hit the floor too. Gunshots were heard through out the building. Jude didn't know what to do she just sat their looking from Tommy to Kwest. Tommy still had fight in him as he stood up. He was willing to do whatever it took to save Jude's life.

Darius and Jamie managed to bring their guys down so they took off to help the others. Jamie went in search for Patsy as Darius went to help Sadie and Portia. But they didn't need any help as they managed to take their attacker down. Just because they were more into fashion and were girly girls didn't mean they couldn't fight. Darius noticing that they had the situation under control he went to help Tommy.

Jamie found Patsy and SME. Wally was on the floor covered in blood. He had a gunshot wound in the shoulder blade. Speid face was a bloody mess as Kyle had a broken nose and arm. Patsy was nowhere to be found. Jamie panicked until she saw her on top of a guy beating the shit out of him. He managed to pull her off of him and kissed her until they couldn't breathe anymore. He was happy to see his Patsy still alive.

The fight in the studio was the crucial one and it was not looking good for the good guys. Jude could see that this was one fight they couldn't win. Even with Darius help they still were not doing well. Tommy was covered in blood and so was Darius. Kwest was still knocked out cold. Darius finally went down by a blow to the head. Tommy was all alone again and to be honest he didn't know how much strength he had left. Jake walked in when he saw his brother struggling to continue to fight. He told him men to make sure no one disturbed them. Hunter and Mike walked in with them. Hunter and Mike went to Tommy who was still fighting but once they had a hold of him they knocked him out cold and then tied him up to be taken with them. Jude stood there frozen with fear.

Jake walked to her and put a rag over her mouth. She slowly started to fade to black. When she was out the tied her up to and then they proceeded to take them out to the van they had outside. Once everyone was in place it was time for Jake to finish his part of the plan. No one saw him so he couldn't take the blame for the attack. He ushered Mike over to him. Mike had a feeling what was about to happen so he fought Jake. He didn't want to die but in the end Jake took out his knife and cut a main artery. Mike fell to the ground and was dead in an instant. To Jake Mike was an unnecessary risk and he knew that if Mike got the chance he would turn and for his plan to go off without a hitch he needed Mike dead. Once he knew he was dead he hoped in the van and they took off to their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

Jude was the first one to wake up

**Ok This is the last chapter before the epilogue…..Oh and bbybty9 please don't kill me….Thank you all for reading this….I hoped you enjoyed it……I hope to have more stories up here in the future……**

Jude was the first one to wake up. She searched her surroundings and could tell that they were in a house of some type. Tommy was still knocked out on the bed next to her. He looked awful. His face was bruised and covered in dried blood. She could not stomach to look at him but she knew she was going to have to help get him cleaned up. She went over to Tommy to make sure he was still breathing. He felt her move the bed so he opened his eyes.

It nearly killed Tommy to open his eyes but he managed to. He looked around and did not recognize the place he was. He saw Jude staring at him with sadness and concern written on her face. He tried to get up but he could not move. It was too much pain to move so he just laid there. Jude leaned in closer to him to make sure he was ok.

Jude: "Tommy how do you feel?"  
Tommy: "Like I have been hit by a bus. Where are we?"  
Jude: "I don't know but I am going to see if I can get something to clean you up with" she walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She should have figured so she knocked on the door. She heard it click and a guy came in.  
Guy: "What do you want?" his voice was cold and it sent chills down Jude's spine but she stood her ground.  
Jude: "Can I get some stuff to clean up my fiancée?" he looked in Tommy's direction. He just nodded and left the room after locking the door again. She walked back over to Tommy and sat next to him. He was trying to sit up against the headboard so she assisted in the help. It took so much energy just to sit up. He was in so much pain that it was nauseating.

The guy finally came back with some alcohol, bandages, and towels. He gave it to Jude and then left them to be. She looked at Tommy with a sorry expression.  
Jude: "Tommy this is going to hurt like hell" he looked at her and as she put some alcohol on a rag. She put it on one of his cuts which made him say every curse word he knew. It took a while to finish since he complained and moved the whole time. When she was done he didn't look as bad but he still looked like crap. Jude felt guilty because of what happened but she didn't want Tommy to know. Tommy knew what she was thinking.

Tommy: "Jude it's not your fault. So don't blame yourself. We will make it out of this alive I promise you"  
Jude: "I trust you Tommy" she lightly snuggled up to him. He softly ran his fingers through his hair. He had to find a way to at least get Jude and their child out of their without being harmed but how. She slowly drifted into a restless sleep. Tommy stayed up not wanting to risk something bad happening to her again.

In another room in the house Jake and Hunter sat talking about what their next move was going to be. They knew they were not going to be able to stay there for long. Jake had other plans that did not include Hunter or Tommy for that fact. Yes he didn't care for Tommy but he didn't want to kill his own brother how would that look. His mother would kill him. Yes for a murderer and stalker he was afraid to hurt his family because of the wrath of his mother. But what to do with Hunter. He had a plan that included killing Hunter and getting rid of Tommy. Maybe not killing him but getting him away from Jude so they could go start their lives together.

Hunter had an issue. He was starting to wonder if he could trust Jake. The way he has been acting has been making him doubt and the way he just killed Mike. What if he was next? He needs to stay one step ahead of him in order to stay alive. He needed to take care of Tommy and Jude but always watch his back. Jake could turn on him at any moment.

Jude lay on Tommy's chest. She was scared that they were not going to make it out of this situation alive. She wanted everything to be ok and it scared her to death. Not only was her and Tommy's life at stake but so was her unborn child. Tommy didn't really communicate much he was too deep in thought and she could tell. She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking about but then again she wasn't sure if she did. He was probably trying to come up with an escape plan that involved him sacrificing himself so she and the baby could make it out alive. Of course she wouldn't go for it. She was not leaving him behind.

Tommy was in fact trying to come up with an escape plan and yes it did involve just getting Jude and the baby out unharmed. He knew she wouldn't go for it because she was too damn stubborn but he didn't care. All he cared about was making sure they were safe. He loved her and the baby even if it was not his. Jude was the most important person in his life and he would not be able to live with himself if something bad was to happen to her and that baby. But how was he going to get them out when he didn't even know where they were. What if being out there was worse than being in here?

Jude: "Tommy I know what you are over there thinking and stop thinking it because I am not leaving without you" she sat up on the bed staring at him. He sat up to face her and her gaze. Man this woman was stubborn but that was one of the things he loved about her. She stood her ground no matter what.  
Tommy: "Jude I am only trying to make sure you and the baby will be safe"  
Jude: "I know Tommy and being with you makes us safe. I love you and you make me safe besides we don't know what is out there" she had a point but they didn't know what was going on in here either.  
Tommy: "Jude I still" she cut him off. She was not in the mood to hear him explain. She had made up her mind and she was not changing it for nothing.  
Jude: "Tommy I don't care what you say. I am not leaving without you and that is my final decision" she got up and walked to a corner of a room. She sat on the floor thinking about this situation they were in. Tommy stared at her and sadness washed over him. He knew she wasn't going to go anywhere but he was afraid he would not be able to protect her and their unborn child. What was he going to do? Jude knew she got Tommy to see that she was going to stick with him no matter what. Nothing was going to break them apart.

Jake was in a room watching Tommy and Jude through cameras. He had cameras in their room so he could see what was going on. He didn't want any sneak attacks or anything. No one knew about this room so he was safe and he could see when someone was coming his way. He heard their conversation and couldn't help but smile. He figured Tommy would try to get Jude and her baby out but he didn't have to worry she would be out of there soon enough but Tommy wont like it. She was going to go with me and be mine. Don't worry Tommy I will take good care of your precious Jude. Treat her like my girl. Hunter was looking for Jake so he left his room to go talk to Hunter.

Hunter: "Jake we have a problem. The police are looking for me and they know I have an accomplice"  
Jake: "So what does this have to do with me?"  
Hunter: "Because if I get caught your name might just slip out of my mouth while they are interrogating me. You did kill Mike"  
Jake: "What do you want from me then?"  
Hunter: "I need you to help me leave town. Get out of her like to another country. I know you have resources"  
Jake: "Fine" he would let Hunter think he was helping him but in reality he was going to tie up loose ends by getting rid of him. As for the police he had a plan that involved Little Tommy Q. "I will have one of my guys drive you to my friends. He has a jet that you can take where ever you want"  
Hunter: "Ok good" Jake walked over to one of his men.  
Jake: "Take care of him and don't come back until the job is done" the guy nodded as he left with Hunter. Now to take care of my other little problem. Tommy and Jude are going to help me with the police and then I will take Jude to be mine.

Jake went back to his room with all the cameras in it. He watched Jude as she continued to sit in the corner staring at Tommy as he continued to be in deep concentration. Tommy was still trying to figure out a way to get them out which included himself in that equation since Jude was being too stubborn to leave without him.

Jake was in his room keeping his eye on Jude and Tommy. Jude was still in her corner while Tommy stayed on the bed trying to figure out a way to get them out. Jake got the call earlier saying Hunter was dealt with which is one less thing he had to deal with. It was now time for him to put his plan into motion.

Tommy: "Jude baby why don't you come get in bed and try to get some rest"  
Jude: "I am not tired"  
Tommy: "Jude please. You need rest"  
Jude: "Fine"

As Jude was getting up Jake was making his way to the room. While Jude was halfway to the bed Jake entered the room. Jude froze with fear as Tommy with what strength he had hoped off the bed to protect Jude but before he could reach her Jake had a gun pointed at Tommy.

Tommy: "Why are you doing this Jake?"  
Jake: "I have my reasons"  
Tommy: "Let Jude go and we can discuss this"  
Jake: "As tempting as that sounds me and Jude have prior arrangements"

Jake walks over to Jude and puts his arm around her waist. He bends down to her ear and whispers. "Say bye to Tommy" Jude who had not moved the whole time he had been in the room gasped when she heard him. She looked at Tommy and started to cry. Jake started to lead Jude out the room which caused Tommy to move closer to Jake and Jude. Jake raised his gun and caused Tommy to stop moving.

Tommy: "Jake let her go"  
Jake: "Sorry big brother but I can't. And don't worry your friends should be here pretty soon" Tommy could not think he knew Jake was taking Jude somewhere and he knew he had to stall but how. Jake had a gun and he would use it in an instant. Tommy started to take a few more steps towards them.

Jake: "Don't do anything stupid Tommy" Jude finally coming out of her daze hits Jake which made him break his concentration on Tommy. Tommy took that opportunity to try and take the gun away. Jake caught on to what Tommy was doing and shot the gun which hit Tommy. Tommy instantly fell to the ground and blood was all around him. Jude ran to his side and knelt down beside him.

Jude: "Tommy are you ok say something"  
Tommy: "Jude" that was all Tommy could get out before everything went black.  
Jude: "Tommy wake up! Tommy! Damn it don't leave me know. TOMMY" Jake went and grabbed Jude to take her away from her. Jude struggled to get him to let go of her.  
Jake: "If you want to end up like Tommy then I suggest you quite and just cooperate" Jude didn't have the energy nor did she want anything to happen to her unborn child. She stopped struggling and just gave in. he looked down at Tommy and then led a crying Jude out to his waiting car.

While Jake and Jude where leaving Darius and a couple of officers where coming. Darius went through the door first. He didn't care whether they were waiting or not he needed to make sure Jude and Tommy were ok. When Darius saw Tommy lying in his own blood he became more worried. _"Where was Jude?" _The ambulance was right behind them so they put Tommy on the stretcher and took him to the hospital. Darius searched the whole house but there was no sign of Jude. _"Damn he has her"_ Darius left to go to the hospital on his way there he called to tell everyone.

While Tommy was in surgery he was having a dream.  
_Tommy: "Jude I love you and I will always love you"  
Jude: "I am sorry Tommy but I fell in love with another man" Tommy looked at the man and saw Jake his brother.  
Tommy: "Jude this is not happening. You love me and always me"  
Jude: "No Tommy I love Jake now. We are going to be a happy family. Now if you will excuse me I have to get married now"  
"Do you Jude Harrison take Jake Dutois to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness.  
Jude: "I do" Tommy felt his life slipping past him._  
"We are losing him" one of the doctors yelled. Darius and everyone were in the waiting room to get word on how Tommy was doing. He filled everyone in on what he says. It has been two hours.

Tommy continues to dream.  
_A priest was saying. "We are here to mourn the death of a friend, a girlfriend, and a real rock star. Jude Harrison was adorned by many and will be missed" Tommy stood over her grave looking down at it.  
Tommy: "Jude I am so sorry that I didn't protect you like I was suppose to"  
Jude: "Tommy it's not to late you can still save me. Just fight for your life. I know you will find me and rescue me. Don't let this dream come true"  
With that Tommy knew he had to fight. He had to save Jude and their unborn child._"He is back" the doctors worked on Tommy some more. Four hours after he was brought in he was finally stabilized so they allowed Darius to go in and see him. Tommy was up and in deep thought.

Darius: "Hey T how you doing?"  
Tommy: "Ok considering I just was shot by my own brother. Any word on where Jude is?"  
Darius: "Tommy I have something to tell you about Jude and you are not going to like it

The next couple of weeks were the worst for Tommy and Jude. Tommy and everyone were trying so hard to find Jude and her unborn child. All the leads were coming up with dead ends. Finally after trying and trying they finally came up solid lead. Jake was in the states so they gathered up there stuff and headed for the states. When they arrived at the abandoned house they entered with caution.

Jake was in the room with Jude that he kept her in.  
Jake: "Jude I think its time you face facts my brother will never ever love you the way I can"  
Jude: "No you lie. Tommy loves me and no matter what happens I will always love Tommy and only Tommy"  
Jake: "Whatever you say. But just to let you know that over time you will love me and only me" he bent down and gave her a kiss before leaving her alone.  
Jude: "Tommy where the hell are you?" she thought as tears streamed down her face.

Tommy and the gang entered but were cut off by Jake's men. They were lead to the room where Jude was but were held back from running up to Jude. Jake reentered the room.  
Jake: "Well isn't this a surprise. What took you so long?"  
Tommy: "Let Jude go"  
Jake: "Why? The fun is just beginning" Tommy looked at his 7 month pregnant fiancée.  
Tommy: "This has nothing to do with Jude. So let her go and we will deal with this as two men"  
Jake: "NO I think I will loved for Jude to stay but all your other friends can wait outside" Jake's men escorted them outside.

Jake took out his gun to keep Tommy in line. He didn't want Tommy to make any sudden movements. Tommy knew he had to make a move or he would end up losing Jude. But he had to make the smart move because if he didn't he could loose both. But what could he do since Jake and his man that was in the room with them both had a gun. Maybe if he could get one of the guns then he would go from there.

Outside the group was in silence trying to come with a plan to get Jude and Tommy out of that room alive. Kwest was trying to figure out what would make Jake turn on Tommy like this. Darius was thinking the same thing. The only thing was their past but like they always say is time to move on. Don't let the past haunt you forever. But obviously Jake was not going to let go of the past.

Back in the room Tommy was in deep thought. It was now or never. So he went after the guy with the gun. They struggled and the gun went off the same time as Jake shot his. Then another shot went off. Everyone outside ran into the room to see what happened. The place was silent. No one knew what to say or do. All they could do was look at the scene that was displayed in front of them. Their world was about to change forever.

Jake's men took off. Tommy bleeding crawled his way over to Jude who was bleeding also. Both were hit by bullets. Jake lay motionless as he took a bullet also but before he took his last breathe he managed to say.  
Jake: "It is time to say goodbye" Tommy looked at his brother and knew he was gone. Jude was struggling to hold on.  
Jude: "Tommy promise me that no matter what happens you will never forget me"  
Tommy: "Ssh. Don't talk. Everything will be ok"  
Jude: "Just promise me"  
Tommy: "I promise"  
Jude: "remember. You promised me. You promised me" Tears were coming down both of there eyes before darkness consumed both of them.

Tommy awoke to Sadie's voice.  
Sadie: "Do you want me to handle all the arrangements?"  
Kwest: "Yeah I don't think he is going to be able to handle the news and plan the funeral" Funeral. Whose funeral thought Tommy? Maybe they are talking about his brother because Jude and their baby have to be fine. Just then a doctor walked in.  
Doctor: "Aw Mr. Quincy I see you're up. How do you feel?"  
Tommy: "Ok. How are Jude and the baby?"  
Doctor: "I have some good news and some bad. Good news is you will be fine the bullet missed your heart and major arteries. I say you are lucky. And congratulations you have a son. We had to do a c-section and even though he was born early I believe he will be fine"  
Tommy: "Wow I have a son. How is Jude?"  
Doctor: "Mr. Quincy the bad news is that Jude did not make. She lasted long enough for us to get the baby out but she did not make it after that. She lost too much blood. I am sorry to inform you"  
Tommy: "I can't believe it tell me you're lying"  
Doctor: "I am sorry Mr. Quincy I wish I was but I am not. I will allow your family in to see you know. If you need anything just let me know"

The next few days seemed like a blur to him. Sadie and Kwest handled all the funeral arrangements while Darius paid for it. Tommy spent most of the time looking after their son. My son. Jude was supposed to be here with me to raise him with us. We went through so many names and the one she loved the most was Thomas Christian Dutois Jr. she wanted him to have my name and that is what I gave him. I sit and watch him sleep. He looks so much like his mom. Tommy: "How am I supposed to do this without her here?"

The funeral was packed with family, friends, and fans. All of them there to pay their respects to Jude. I sat there watching everyone get up and say nice things about Jude. It was my turn to get up and speak my mind but it was hard. Getting up there meant it was really time to say goodbye. I hand Thomas over to Sadie as I get up to say my goodbye. I have never been one to show my emotions but damn it right now was not the time to hold them in. I didn't care who saw me cry because that is exactly what I was doing.

Tommy: "How do you say goodbye to your best friend, lover, and protégée. You can't or at least I can't. I remember when I first met Jude. She thought I was an ex boy bander with no talent and I thought she was a no talented rock chick. But boy was I wrong. She was the best thing to ever happen to me. She made me grow up and become the man I am today. I hurt her so many times that I am shocked she even forgave me but that is who she was. She was a compassionate, forgiving loving person and I loved her for that. And even though we had obstacles to face we faced them and stayed strong. Nothing was ever going to break our love apart. And she loved music more than life and she was born to rock a stage. She is the love of my life and no one will be able to replace the hole that is in my heart. I love you Jude and just like I promised I will never forget you because you will always be in my heart. And I will raise our son to be the best man ever. I will miss you so much. This is not goodbye forever because one day we will be together I promise" with that speech there was not a single dry eye in the audience. Everyone knew he loved her and with what he said they knew he would never fall in love again.


	14. Epilogue

It's been 4 years since she left

It's been 4 years since she left. Today is a special day for the Quincy family. Tommy's life since she left has only consisted of work and taking care of his son, nothing else mattered.

Thomas: "Daddy Daddy its time to see Mommy" Tommy is being awoken by his 4 year old son jumping on his bed. Every year since Jude died they would visit her on her birthday and the day she died. They would visit on other occasions but those two dates were the main ones. It had become a Quincy tradition.  
Tommy: "Ok Ok Ok lets get dress"

They arrived at the cemetery and Thomas ran straight to where she was buried. He said his hi's and told her about what was going on in his life. Once he was done he would leave his parents alone so they could talk. Now it was Tommy's turn.

Tommy: "Well Jude it has been four years since you left us. We have been doing ok for ourselves. Kwest has been trying to get me to go on dates but I can't because none of them are you. Our son is growing up so fast. He is just like you stubborn as I don't know what. We all miss you girl. I hope I made you proud especially with how I am raising our son. Kwest and Sadie are expecting their first child. She is excited about that. She has practice since she watches Thomas while I am at work. Speaking of work we have a few good artists but to D you will always be his number one artists. No one has yet to match your record sales. D's not complaining he just wishes you were still making great music. Well I need to get going. I love you girl always and forever. And like I promised I will never forget you. I will see you soon and remember this is not goodbye."

Tommy took his son and they left the cemetery and prepared themselves for another day. He missed her so much but he knew he would see her again someday. She gave him the greatest gift before she died and that was their son. He was so much like Jude it was like she never left.


End file.
